YU YU YU CRAZY
by Zero-Zero-Fourteen
Summary: 46 chapters of nothing but good laughs. My hair is changing! GOD HELP ME! The YYH gang better be ready for a bunch of lonliness from me.
1. JIN THE WINDMASTER

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** NEW STORY! NEW STORY! NEW STORY!

**Yusuke:** Uh,... that's enough candy corn & butterscotch krimpits with peanut butter for you, ZZF...

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** IT'S NEVER ENOUGH! I WILL WRITE THIS STORY, YU YU YU CRAZY, TO MAKE FUN OF YOU GUYS! (Team Urameshi and everyone else goes crazy, and not in the good way)

**Kuwabara:** (comes in eating a banana) What's all the commotion, guys? (he clearly missed the whole point)

**Hiei:** (going chaotic and panicking) Zero-Zero-Fourteen-san is writing our humiliating secrets on the web!

**ZZF:** And you, Kuwabara-san, are my first victim!

**Kuwababra:** (very loudly) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Jin:** (outside) WWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**ZZF:** Or maybe... (gets idea) Oh, Jin!

**Disclaimer: **Zero-Zero-Fourteen does not own YYH, Nerf, Monty Python's The Holy Grail, Burger King, Taco Bell, or her own name. She is a spam. Ignore her. I'M SERIOUS! DON'T READ IT! YOU'RE READING IT! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**CHAPTER I: JIN**

#I

**Jin:** (at a coffee party with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genki, Boton, Koenma, MI, MII, and MIII) This tea party is clearly quite good, Kuwabara-san, I love it. And this tea has a really nice flavor to it, it's so good. Where I come from, tea parties are banned and all we have are coffee parties, it's really annoying... (takes a sip & spits it on Koenma) OY! IS THIS COFFEE!

#II

**Jin:** I hate the wind, it messes up my hair.

#III

**Jin:** (jumps on roller coaster after saying #2) WWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

#IV

**Kurama:** Do you like to be Scottish, Jin?

**Jin:** No.

#V

**Yusuke:** (looking up a very steep cliff) There is no way we can get up there! It's impossible!

**Jin:** Don't look at me!

#VI

**Jin:** (in Monty Python's The Holy Grail) We are the Knights who say Ni!

**Hiei:** What is it about?

**Jin: **You said it! You said it! You said the forbidden word! Oh, no! I said it! Aaaaghhh! I said it... Not again!

#VII

**Jin:** (in a Nerf commercial with a Nerf glow in the dark gun thing) NERF! PLAY YOUR GAME!

#VIII

**Yuske: **Let's go get some Burger King.

**Jin:** NO! NOT BURGER KING! KOENMA DIDN'T EVEN LET ME HAVE IT MY WAY!

**Everyone else:** ...

#IX

**Yusuke:** (after last dilemma) Well, how about Taco Bell?

**Jin:** NO! NOT TACO BELL! THE CIMMANIM SWIRLS! THE TACOS! THE BURRITOS!

* * *

**ZZF:** Hope you enjoyed that! I couldn't think of anything else for the last one, sorry!

**Jin:** It was great lass, I really did enjoy it.

**ZZF:** Jin?

**Jin:** Yeah?

**ZZF:** Burger King.

**Jin:** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**ZZF:** Well, read and review. AND NO SLACKERS!


	2. KURAMA & YOKO KURAMA

**ZZF:** Well, since NO ONE reviewed my story...

**Koenma:** (heard screaming in other room 'bout Burger King)

**ZZF:** I have decided...

**Jin:** (crying about Burger King)

**ZZF:** (trying to keep on task) To write this chapter on...

**Hiei:** (trying to calm Koenma down)

**ZZF:** (losing patience) HOW I QUIETED EVERYONE IN THE NEXT ROOM! (next room becomes VERY quiet) THERE! THAT'S BETTER! Well, in this chapter, I am going to write a double feature on Kurama and Yoko Kurama. Please, READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH, Monty Python's Spamalot, Mary Had A Little Lamb, Venus (the song), Teen Titans, Batman, Spiderman

* * *

#1 

**Hiei:** Hay, Yoko, why haven't you been stealin' stuff like you normally do?

**Yoko:** I gave it up for lent. Besides, it was boring.

#2

**Yoko:** (in kindergarten) A B C D E F G!

#3

**Yoko:** (playing Yu Yu Hackusho: The Dark Tournament video game for PS2) Come on, Yoko, beat that little son of a bitch what you're really made of!

**YYH gang:** ... (sweat drop)

#4

**Boton: **(looking around) Hay, where's Kurama?

**Yoko:** (in a field of flowers & wearing a dress) Mary had a little lamb! Little lamb! Little lamb!

#5

**Yusuke:** (in a zoo with Kurama) Hay, look at that rare fox!

**Kurama:** I hate foxes.

#6

**Kurama:** (army trainer) I don't know, but it's been said!

**Trainees:** I don't know, but it's been said!

**Kurama:** We're off to war, we're not yet dead!

**Trainees: **We're off to war, we're not yet dead!

**Kurama:** Become a knight and you'll go far!

**Trainees:** Become a knight and you'll go far!

**Kurama: **In suspenders and a bra

**Trainees:** In suspenders and a ... bra?

#7

**Kurama:** (trying to sing the song Venus) I'm your fetus! I'm your penus! What's your desire? (I swear, there's a book with misheard lyrics and that was in it! I swear!)

#8

**Kurama:** (learning how to spell) T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LETS GO! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LETS GO!

#9

**Kurama:** (silhouetted on top of building with Yoko) When the world of Gothem City needs rescuing...

**Yoko:** There are only two heroes that can save the day..

**Kurama:** And they are...

**Yoko:** (light shining on him w/ Spiderman costume on) Spiderman!

**Kurama:** (light shining on him w/ Batman costume on) And me!

#10

**Kurama:** (trying it again) And they are...

**Yoko:** Spiderman!

**Kurama:** And Batman!

**Yoko:** Saving the world from evil monsters!

**Evil Monsters:** (jumping out from all sides)

**Yoko & Kurama:** AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! (both run away like little sissies)

#11

**Policemen:** Now, you two run along.

**Yoko & Kurama:** Y... yes, sir!

**Director:** Take 17!

#12

**Yoko:** Protecting the world from evil monsters!

**Evil Monsters:** (jumping out from all sides)

**Kurama: **(randomly) Wanna go get some pizza?

**Yoko:** (shrugging) Sure, why not?

* * *

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen: **(sniffing) I... if no one reviews this story, I... I'm going to cry... 

**Yusuke:** No! No, don't do that! Please don't cry!

**ZZF:** It all depends on... on the readers, and they don't care about me! (begins crying)


	3. HIEI GETS SERVED

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! PEOPLE LIKE IT! PEOPLE REALLY LIKE IT! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO CRY!

**Yusuke:** Great. Why did you review?

**Kuwabara:** Do you want her to cry?

**Yusuke:** Well, since you put it that way,...

**ZZF:** Now, it's time to answer some questions asked by the reviewers!

Kuramarules-san asked, " I really didn't get why Jin was scared of Burger King and Taco Bell...and the Kurama/Yoko part with the Spiderman and Batman thing made no sense to me... maybe you could relate it more to the actual show?" Answer: Jin was scared of Burger King and Taco Bell because of teenaged dilemmas between himself and Koenma. The Kurama/Yoko part with Spiderman and Batman thing was when they were trying to make them meet in a new movie, Spiderman & Batman 1. And for relating it more to the actual show, I will when I think about it. KiRbY-BuG-san asked, "Am I the first reviewer? I deserve like... a reward or something." No, you are not the first reviewer, and you don't deserve anything. We don't care about you... Just joking! We love you! All Things Anime-san should deserve something cuz (s)he said I rocked and that I shouldn't cry. Blaze Azumanga Fire-san was the first one to tell me who I should do next, which is Hiei.

**Hiei:** WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT! I HATE YOU, BLAZE AZUMANGA FIRE! WE HAD A DEAL!

**Blaze Azumanga Fire:** No, we didn't.

**ZZF:** Anyway, AnimeChicka0426-san claimed that Batman and Spiderman were Yoko and Kurama, and Yusuke lost the bet.

**Yusuke: **(muttering under his breath in defeat)

**ZZF:** Well, here it is! What Blaze Azumanga Fire-san requested: Hiei's chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Barbie song, that song that goes "Now in first place/I don't support the team/Can't take direction/And my socks are never clean," Sailor Moon, or YYH.

* * *

#1

**Hiei:** (singing in skirt and matching top in field of flowers) Oh, how I love to be a girl! Just like my dear papa!

#2

**Hiei:** (to Boton) I love you.

#3

**Hiei:** I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!

**Kuwababra:** Imagination! Life is you creation!

(**Kuwabara:** How did I get in there? **ZZF: **I put you their! Du!)

#4

**Yusuke: **Hay, Hiei, can you light my cigarette for me?

**Hiei:** (shocked) ARE YOU ASKING ME TO DO THE IMP0SIBLE!

#5

**Kurama: **(way back in the beginning of the show) Why don't you want to steal the artifacts, Hiei?

**Hiei:** They're boring.

#6

**Hiei: **My life is boring. I want to be someone else.

#7

**Hiei: **(in some commercial) Buy bread. Buy bread now. Bread good. (**Yusuke:** What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean? **ZZF:** I said it randomly one time while playing TALES OF SYMPHONIA and talking to my friend at the same time. **Yusuke:** Oh.)

#8

**Hiei:** (in music video) Now in first place/I don't support the team/Can't take direction/And my socks are never clean/Teachers dated me/My parents hated me/That is why/I look like this/I'm so ugly

#9

**Hiei:** (in hot tub without anything on) I love you, Sailor Scouts.

**Sailor Scouts:** (in two pieces giggling)

**Sailor Moon:** (leans over and kisses Hiei)

**Hiei:** (begins making out with her)

**Botan: **(walks in and smacks Hiei) WE'RE THROUGH! (walks away)

* * *

**ZZF:** Well, I hope you liked it, Blaze Azumanga Fire-san 

**Hiei: **I didn't.

**ZZF:** You weren't supposed to, idiot! Well, see you next time on YU YU YU CRAZY!


	4. KOENMA GETS HIS TURN

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Okay. I got a ton of stuff to go over with my reviews. First off, I would like to thank KatzMeow-san for supporting my randomness in my writing. I would also like to thank Kitsune Chic-san for pointing out some spelling errors. I will fix them ASAP. Also from Kitsune Chic-san, I thank you for voting for Koenma for my next chapter and him having a teddy bear named Mr. Pudding-Pants, a rubber ducky, and donuts. All Things Anime-san also voted for Koenma, and I do take opinions, just so you know. Oh, and one more thing for Kitsune Chic-san, I am basically a non-violent person, so you don't have to shield yourself from my wrath (unless I've eaten candy corn, butterscotch krimpits, watched my favorite movie called CYBORG 009: LEGEND OF THE SUPER GALAXY, cried about it, and it's about an hour before new episodes of FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST on Saturday nights and I'm with my dad). And I would also like to make an early shout out to all of my reviewers for helping me get up to chapter four of YU YU YU CRAZY: Kuramarulez-san, my very first reviewer, who reviewed on October 21, 2005 (don't ask me why I put the date, okay, or I won't add you on my four chapter shout outs), KiRbY-BuG-san, the reviewer who thought (s)he was the first reviewer and thought (s)he should get a prize, All Things Anime-san, who thought I rocked, Blaze Azumanga Fire-san, who "poked" me in the eyeball, AnimeChicka0426-san, who found out about Yoko and Kurama's secret before I posted it, KatzMeow-san, who loved my randomness, and last, but certainly not least, Kitsune Chic-san, who helped me find some spelling errors. Now here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH or Barbie

* * *

#1 

**Koenma:** (in a bubble bath, singing very off key) Rubber ducky, you're so fine!

#2

**Koenma:** (caught on tape in a very lovy-dovy voice) I love you Mr. Pudding-Pants, yes, I do, yes I do!

**George:** (by the door) Uhhhh...

#3

**George: **KOENMA, SIR? I BROUGHT YOU THE DONUTS!

**Koenma:** DDDDOOOONNNNUUUUTTTTSSSS! (attacks George)

#4

**Koenma:** I LOVE Barbies! (hums Barbie song)

#5

**Koenma:** I love you, Daddy!

#6

**Koenma:** Why does Hiei get all the girls? I'm cute enough!

#7

**Botan:** Uh,... Koenma, sir? Can I have a day off?

**Koenma:** Sure, Botan, but make sure you come by my office later for a breifing on what you did, 'kay?

#8

**Koenma:** (in tub again) WHERE'S MR. PU-PU-PLATTER! I CAN'T TAKE MY BATH WITHOUT MR. PU-PU-PLATTER! (otherwise known as his duck)

#9

**Koenma:** Yusuke, I have a very inportant mission for you.

**Yusuke:** Yeah, what is it?

**Koenma:** I want you and Kuwabara to run Spirit World while I go to school, seeing that you two don't.

**Kuwabara:** All right! Three points!

* * *

**ZZF:** Well, that's it, people! 

**Koenma:** Now wait just one minute!

**ZZF: **What is it, Mr. I-can't-take-a-bath-without-Mr.-Pu-Pu-Platter?

**Koenma:** Give me one good reason why I should leave Spirit World in the hands of two baffons!

**ZZF:** Because you won't. Haven't you seen the trend?

**Koenma:** And what about this talk about a teddy bear named Mr. Pudding-Pants, anyway?

**George:** Uh,Koenma, sir, you dropped Mr. Pudding-Pants...

**ZZF:** ...


	5. BOTAN

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Okay. Again, I would like to quote from laughing-maniac-of-fire-san's review: "Jin's was funny, Kurama/Yoko's was pushing it, and Hiei's was just a list of nightmares that should never occur. But I did enjoy it." Thank you, laughing-maniac-of-fire-san. All Things Anime-san voted for Botan, so that is who I'm going to do. Thank you for all those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 5: Botan

#1

**Botan:** I _LOVE _Hiei!

#2

**Botan:** I love Koenma

#3

**Botan:** I love Yusuke! Once I get Kayko out of the way, I will have him for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

(**Yusuke:** ... LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE!)

#4

**Botan: **I love my Younger Toguro!

#5

**Botan:** Kurama, you suck.

**ZZF:** YUSUKE! KUWABARA! WHY DID YOU PUT THAT! I _LOVE_ KURAMA! **Yusuke & Kuwabara:** (running away laughing like a bunch of idiots, which they are))

#6

**Yusuke:** (once Kuwabara fell in love with Yukina) Looks like Kuwabara found someone else to love, Botan.

**Botan:** (muttering under breath) But I will get him back, oh, I will get him back)

**Yusuke:** Uh, Botan? Are you all right?

**Botan:** Wha? Oh, I'm fine, just dandy!

#7

**Botan:** (pole dancing)

#8

**Botan:** Gouki, do you love me?

#9

**Karasu:** Botan, I hate you.

**Botan:** So, you're saying that you want to make out, right?

* * *

**ZZF:** I hope you liked that, All Things Anime-san. I know it only 5, 10, 15 minutes to complete it, but it was worth it. But please, someone, vote for Mr. Akashi, that annoying, buck-toothed beaver teacher! I have plenty of ideas to make fun of him! I'm begging you! Well, see you next time! 


	6. KAYKO

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen: **Okay. Because people really like it, I have decided to put their names up here. Evilish Midget-chan-san said that the Sailor Moon and Hiei thing was kinda funny, All Things Anime-san said that I should make Akashi burn with insults, KiRbY-BuG-san ran off with Mr. Pu-Pu-Platter (yes, Koenma's dick, I mean duck!), Kitsune Chic-san said thank me for using his/her ideas and will be very soon be called Bara no Namida ni Gekko-san, and said that Kayko was spelled Keiko. Well, Kitsune Chic-san, I looked up on the Yu Yu Hackusho websight and it said that it was spelled Kayko, not to be mean or anything. And, from looking at your review, how can I do "Genkai, Yourself if you wana, Me, Your other reviewers..., Yusuke's bottle of Gatorade (Me no own)?" I mean, that's just crazy! Why would I want to make fun of myself? Who would be sain enough to do that? Anyway, AnimeChicka0426-san was drooling at the mention of donuts and Koenma said, "Another reason why you shouldn't put anything about doughnuts in your stories." He snaps his fingers in front of AC. "Yup. Completetly out of it." Well, it wasn't my falt! Yell at Kitsune Chic-san for that! It was her idea! Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san was "laughing his/her 'as' off." Thank you. We didn't know your ass was detatchable and we really didn't want to find out (no offence). Now, the results of the voters... er... votes were as followed: 

**Kitsune Chic-san**- Genkai, Yusuke's bottle of Gatorade (Me no own)... and umm... Toyua, Keiko, Yukina, Shiziru, Puu, and Tuguro

**All Things Anime-san **voted for Mr. Akashi.

**Yusuke: **Kitsune Chic wanted to do my _bottle of Gatorade!_

**ZZF:** Yep. And being the mature person I am, I'm going to do...

**Tuguro:** (praying that it isn't him)

**ZZF:** Yusuke's condom that he used with Botan!

**Everyone: **WHAT!

**ZZF: **Just joking! I'm doing Kayko...

**Everyone: **(sighs)

**ZZF:** And what she did with Kuwabara!

**Everyone: **Gasp!

**ZZF:** Darn. I shouldn't have givin it away... Well, this may be a bit boring. I have warned you!

**Disclaimer:** ZZF does not own YYH. She will never own YYH, I'll make sure of that.

**Chapter 6: Kayko!**

* * *

#1 

**Kayko:** Hay Kuwabara!

**Kuwabara:** Yeah?

**Kayko:** You wanna come over my house to play some "video games"?

**Kuwabara:** (being stupid) I didn't know you played video games... (Kayko glares) Oh, okay!

(**Yusuke:** ZZF!)

#2

**Yusuke:** Hay, Kayko, don't you have a test to be studing for?

**Kayko:** Yeah, but I'm not going to do it.

#3

**Kayko:** Yusuke, we're through until you bring up your grades and stop getting into fights!

#4

**Kayko:** I'm going to drop out of school.

#5

**Kayko:** I'm pregnent with Kurama's son.

#6

**Teacher:** Kayko, do you have your math homework?

**Kayko:** ...No...

#7

**Kayko:** So... many... tests... can't... pass... them... all...

#8

**Kayko:** (missing a day of school)

#9

**Kayko:** (sleeping threw class)

* * *

**ZZF:** Well, that's it! 

**Hiei:** WE HAD A DEAL, BLAZE AZUMANGA FIRE!

**ZZF:** ... Yo, that was so 3 chapters ago...

**Hiei:** Still.

**ZZF:** Still.

**Hiei:** Stop mocking me!

**ZZF:** Stop mocking me!

**Hiei:** (falls and dies)


	7. ELDER TOGURO

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen**: This is a shout out to all my recent reviewers. **All Things Anime**-san wanted me to do the Elder Toguro brother, Kitsune Chic- san realises that Kayko was really spelled Kayko, Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate-san was wondering if Jin was Irish, but the user didn't know, **SisterofKyoSariSohma**-san wanted me to do Mr. Akashi cuz I asked, **Youko's Kitsune Girl**-san was a HUGE Yoko and Kurama fan but still thought it was funny, **Dragons Ark**-san was, quote-unquote, "Yuske! Yuskea! However you spell his name! Do the main character. NOW!" Well, **Dragons Ark**-san, **SisterofKyoSariSohma**-san, and **All Things Anime**-san each wanted me to do three different people. Well, here's how it's going to work out: **Dragons Ark**-san wanted me to do Yusuke by force, so I'm going to do him in the ninth chapter. Since I'm going to toss a coin so that both **SisterofKyoSariSohma**-san and **All Things Anime**-san get an equal chance. Heads will be **SisterofKyoSariSohma**-san and **All Things Anime**-san will be tails. (flips coin). It's a tails on the Massachusetts state quarter, so **All Things Anime**-san will have the honors of hosting this seventh chapter of the Elder Tougoru. (actuall conversation not actually happened, if that makes sence)

**All Things Anime-san**: It's very nice to be here, Zero-Zero-Fourteen-san.

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen**: And it's nice to have you here, too, All Things Anime. Well, is it true that you have this tape of the Elder Toguro doing his most embarrasing things?

**All Things Anime-san**: Yes, it is.

**Z****ero-Zero-Fourteen**:Well, why don't we watch it?

**All Things Anime-san**: Yes, lets. (movie starts)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own **All Things Anime**-san, YYH, OR Romeo & Juliet.

* * *

#1

**Elder Toguro**: I love kittens, I love kittens, I love kittens...

#2

**Elder Toguro**: (participating in a ballet)

#3

**Elder Toguro**: (discuses as Jin on the Spirit World's Blue Collar TV) And wha' 'bout them Toguro brothers? They share the same name and you can barley tell them apart cuz of their ugliness!

#4

**Elder Toguro**: I am afraid of peanut butter. (All Things Anime-san comes in with a BIG ASS jar of peanut butter) NNNNNOOOOO! NOT PENUT BUTTER!

#5

**Elder Toguro**: My real hair color is pink.

#6

**Elder Toguro**: I hate pink.

#7

**Elder Toguro**: Romeo, Romeo, Where art thou, Romeo?

#8

**Elder Toguro**: I love Kuwabara.

#9

**Elder Toguro**: I have a big butt and I cannot lie! You others cannot deny!

* * *

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen**: My, that was really something, wasn't it?

**A****ll Things Anime-san**: Yes it was, Zero-Zero-Fourteen-san, yes it was.

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen**: Now, if you had the chance to do it again, would you? (answer put here is made up)

**All Things Anime-san**: Yes I would.

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen**: Well, that's all the time we have for today, folks. Good bye and good night!


	8. MR AKASHI

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen**: This is the four chapter reunion chapter! We will reflect on who said what in both my reviews and in my stories. Kuramarulez-san said that (s)he knew what it was like for people not to review my story, KiRbY-BuG**-**san who thought (s)he was the first reviewer and deserved a prize, All Things Anime-san who said that my story was good and that I shouldn't cry, Blaze Azumanga Fire-san who poked my eyeball (and it hurt), AnimeChicka0426-san, who knew Yoko and Kurama were Spiderman and Batman,KatzMeow-san, who liked my randomness, Kitsune Chic-san, who found some spelling mistakes and shields his/herself from my rath, All Things Anime-san, who thanked me for wanting to give her an award, laughing-maniac-of-fire-san, who... um... pass (sorry, laughing-maniac-of-fire-san!), All Things Anime-san, who said that my fourth chapter was "another good one," Evilish Midget-chan-san, who said, "NU! Sailor Moon and Hiei! L'horror!T.T But funny! (kinda --)", All Things Anime-san, who voted for Akashi, even though I didn't do it (this chapter, though), KiRbY-BuG-san, who ran away with Koenma's Mr. Pu-Pu-Platter (and not his dick), Kitsune Chic-san, who thanked me for using her idea and wanted me to do Yusuke's Gaterade bottle (which I'll probably do with the Know Your Stars format), AnimeChicka0426-san, who was drooling at the mention of donuts, Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san, who laughed his/her ass off, All Things Anime-san, who voted for the Elder Tougoru, Kitsune Chic-san, who can't remember if it's Kayko or Keiko, and Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate-san, who couldn't remember if Jin was Irish. There was also SisterofKyoSariSohma-san, who voted for Mr. Akashi, Youko's Kitsune Girl-san, who's a HUGE Youko and Kurama fan, Dragons Ark-san, who's vote for Yusuke was postponed to the next chapter, pianfirelovebloodhatedeath-san, who _also_ believes it's Kieko, and goed me on, The-Crazy-Cyborg-san, who wanted to ask me why I put this shit on, All Things Anime-san, who reviewed with, "HAHAHA, YAY! I won, I won. I shot yo mommas tongue (not your mom, but someone elses mom). Thanks for that. It was funny. I loved the peanut butter part. I cant wait tell Yusuke!", Jaganshi19-san, who also likes candy corn & butterscotch krimpits with peanut butter along with me, and reviewed with the following, "HAH! they wouldn't run away like lil sissies but...THAT WUZ HULAIREOUS! (I know that hilarious is spelled wrong...but that's how I spell it!) YAY! MORE MORE! PWEASH WHITE MORE! ", "WHAT? kills sailor scouts heavy breathing THAT'll TEACH U TA MESS WITH HIEI U UNGREATFULL LITTLE-gasp... sowwy... I don't like sailor scouts...dey skeer me...", "Hey! how did u know the name for my stuffed cow? (hugs cow) I wuv u Mr. Pudding Pants! ...oh um...(hides cow behind back)...how long have u been listening? heh heh?", "yup that is so true...she is like...what's the word 4 people who steal other peoples boyfriends? I CANT STAND BOTAN! grr...throws dart at botan", "she sounds more like Yusuke ...lol", and "chanting make more! make more! oh! do Yukina! or Yusuke ...cuddling cow I wuv u mister Pudding Pants...oh um puts cow away or u could like start doing this crazy stuff with InuYasha characters! like Sesshomaru wearing make up and cross dressing and stuff...AH! runs from rabid Sesshomaru fans". Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san, who forgot what (s)he was going to put for a review and threatened me to flame if I did Yukina (please don't flame!), and Kitsune Chic-san, who won't stop showering me with spell checks (don't worry, folks, I got her back). And now, Mr. Akashi! PS- How many of you have viewed my other story?

* * *

#1 

**Mr. Akashi:** I love Yusuke as a student as well as Kuwabara!

#2

**Mr. Akashi:** I'm really a girl.

#3

**Mr. Akashi:** I'm dating Kuwabara's sister.

#4

**Mr. Akashi: **My first name is Feo. (**A/N**: Feo is a Spanish name for ugly)

#5

**Mr. Akashi: **I love my job, seeing all those smiling little faces of the students! (**Yusuke**: Who said we were smiling?)

#6

**Yusuke:** You're so old!

**Mr. Akashi:** I'm only 55, Yusuke! Why can't you accept that?

#7

**Mr. Akashi:** I'm afraid of Yusuke.

#8

**Mr. Akashi:** I think Yusuke is very smart.

#9

**Mr. Akashi:** I'm dating Yusuke's mom.

* * *

**ZZF: **I hope you liked that! I think this one was my best one! Next up: Yusuke! Read and review! 


	9. YUSUKE URAMESHI

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** (sweating) O–okay people, t–today, w–we are d–d–doing Yusuke Urameshi...

**Yusuke**: (comes out of hiding) What's wrong, ZZF?

**ZZF: **Dragons Ark-san threatens me t–that if I d–don't do y–you, sh–she'll... she'll...

**Kurama:** She'll what?

**ZZF:** H–here, re–read the re–review... (shoes the review, which says, "Good, you're doing Yusuke. (smiles evilly) Cause if you didn't... (takes a sniper rifle out of nowhere and aims at you)

**Kuwabara:** Don't worry, ZZF-san, Urameshi will gladly do this chapter! (hugs ZZF)(sorry to all the Kuwabara lovers out their)

**Yusuke**: WHAT? NO, I DO–

**ZZF**: (begins to cry)

**Yusuke**: What? I do... what to be the... spotlight of this... chapter.

**ZZF:** THANK YOU, YUSUKE! YOU SAVED MY LIFE! (hugs Yusuke) YOU'RE JUST AS NICE AS Ryu **KAZE NO THE ANKOKU-NO-TSUKI RYU KUROHI**-SAN, WHO GAVE ME A SHIPPO PLUSHIE! (THANKS, **Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi**-SAN! SHIPPO IS MY FAVORITE INUYASHA CHARACTER OF ALL TIME!)

**Yusuke**: (mumbles)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH or Pink Floyd's Another Brick in the Wall.

**CHAPTER 9, YUSUKE URAMESHI**

#1

**Yusuke**: I hate fighting. It ruins my manicure.

#2

**Yusuke**: I envy Kuwabara. He has all the good looks and brains. (**Kuwabara:** I TOLD you that I had the looks and brains! **Yusuke**: KUWABARA! SHUT UP!

#3

**Yusuke**: (sternly) Kuwabara!

**Kuwabara:** (scared) Wh–what?

**Yusuke**: Hi. (I got that one from dealing with my weird friends.)

#4

**Yusuke**: We all need some education!

#5

**Yusuke**: I love kittens.

#6

**Yusuke**: I have felineaphobia (a fear of cats).

#7

**Yusuke**: Why can't we all just get along?

#8

**Yusuke**: I love school.

#9

**Yusuke**: I hate Kayko. She's so ugly.


	10. KNOW YOUR STARS

KNOW YOUR STARS! KNOW YOUR STARS! KNOW YOUR STARS!

YUSUKE'S GATERADE BOTTLE...

Yusuke's Gaterade bottle (the flavor? Berry.) out onto the stage. Sitting in a chair in the middle of the stage, a mysterious voice begins talking.

"Yusuke's Gaterade bottle... hates Yusuke!"

"No I don't! I _love_ Yusuke!"

"Yusuke's Gaterade bottle... wants to date Yusuke!"

"No I don't!

"But I thought you said you _loved him!_"

"Not like that!"

"Yusuke's Gaterade bottle... can't figure out if it wants to date Yusuke or not."

"Are you listening? I don't want to date Yusuke! I'm a fucking Gaterade bottle for crying out loud!"

"Yusuke's Gaterade bottle... is vanilla favored Gaterade!"

"What? That's insane! Since when was there vanilla favored Gaterade?"

"Since you were born, Vanilla-Flavored-Gaterade-Man!"

"I'm not vanilla favored Gaterade! I'm berry!"

"Yusuke's Gaterade bottle... is ugly."

"I AM NOT UGLY! I'M HANDSOME!"

"Yusuke's Gaterade bottle... is in love with itself."

"I AM _NOT _IN LOVE WITH MYSELF, YOU BIG BUFFOON!"

"Yusuke's Gaterade bottle... is a big buffoon."

"YOU'RE THE BIG BUFFOON, YOU BIG BUFFOON!"

"Yusuke's Gaterade bottle... loves to hear itself talk."

"NO I DON'T! I'M AN INANIMATE OBJECT! I CAN'T TALK!... Whoops."

"Yusuke's Gaterade bottle... no longer exists." And with that, Yusuke's Gaterade bottle disappears into nothingness. Why does this happen? Because you, every single one of yo– yes, even you, male-with-pink-hair-and-a-Barbie-jacket-on– is YU YU YU CRAZY!


	11. KUWABARA

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** This chapter is about Kuwabara.

**Kuwabara: **NO!

**ZZF:** YES!

**Kuwabara: **NO!

**ZZF:** YES!

**Kuwabara: **NO!

**Yusuke:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**ZZF: **I'M SO HYPER!

* * *

#I 

**Kuwabara: **I hate kittens.

#II

**Kuwabara: **I hate Yukina.

#III

**Kuwabara: **I hate Eikichi.

#IV

**Kuwabara: **I think Yusuke's hot.

(**Yusuke:** (eye twitching) What?)

#V

**Yusuke:** It's time for your beating for saying that I'm hot (which I am)!

**Kuwabara: **I got to get to school. Sorry, Yusuke! Maybe tomorrow?

#VI

**Yusuke:** (in the beast castle thing when Kurama & Hiei first joins the group) Which way, Kuwabara?

**Kuwabara: **... I... don't... know...

#VII

**Kuwabara: **SPIRIT SWORD!

**Villagers from 032:** A WITCH! A WITCH!

#VIII

**Kuwabara: **I'm a witch.

#IX

**Kuwabara: **I'm dating Kayko.

* * *

**ZZF:** (bouncing off the walls) VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! 

**YYH gang:** (taking cover)

**ZZF:** VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!


	12. KARASU

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** I got just two question...

**YYH gang:** (sweat drops)

**ZZF: **And I want the answer _ASAP..._

**YYH gang:** (tries to exit as quietly as they can)

**ZZF:** Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kuro-san...

**Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kuro-san:** (thinking) _I thought we were cool!_

**ZZF:** Does the complete set of InuYasha plushies include Shippo, since you already gave me one? And wasit that put myGameboy in my bed?And now, Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kuro-san, I will give you a Hiei plushie! (I have two)

**YYH gang & Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kuro-san: **(faints)

**ZZF:** Now back to the part that matters, the voting! Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san wanted me to do Karasu, the gay homo, All Things Anime-san wanted me to continue eating whatever I eat, and wanted me to do a chapter on some "Yomi" thing. (Sorry, All Things Anime-san, I don't know what that is!) kristanite-san wanted me to do Yukina, and Kitsune Chic-san wanted me to do Genki. There is only _one_ way to sort this out (writes the three nominees on three separate pieces of paper and spins pen) The order is... Karasu,... (spins again) Yukina, and Genki. All the other reviews will go to the fifteenth chapter. Now here it is!

**CHAPTER 12: KARASU**

#I

**Karasu: **I like Kurama.

#II

**Karasu: **I like Kuwabara. When the younger Toguro killed him, I was so sad.

#III

**Karasu: **I like red heads! (the next one is a little intense)

#IV

**Karasu: **(dating Seiryu, Zeru, Mr. Akashi, Mr. Iwamoto, Mr. Takanaka, Okubo, King Yama, Genbu, & Byakko at the same time along with Kurama, Koenma, and Kuwabara)

#V

**Karasu: **I LOVE THE WORLD!

#VI

**Karasu: **I love cheese.

#VII

**Karasu: **Do any of my loves like cheese?

#VIII

**Karasu: **I love my fruits and vegetable!

#IX

**Karasu: **A B C D E F G! H I J K L M N O P! Q R S! T U V! W X! Y and Z! Now I know my ABC's next time won't you fuck with me?

**ZZF: **THAT WAS MY BEST WORK YET!

**Karasu: **No it wasn't!

**ZZF:** WELL DEAL WITH IT, YOU HOMO!

**Karasu: **(whimpers and walks away)

**ZZF: **THAT'S RIGHT! NOW REVIEW!


	13. YUKINA

**ZZF:** This chapter is all about Yukina!

**Yukina:** Why, ZZF-san?

**ZZF:** That's what the people wanted, Yukina! I can only choose when no one says that they want so-and-so to be done! Got it?

**Yukina:** I... guess... so... but can't you–

**ZZF:** I knew you'd understand! Thanks Yukina!

**Hiei:** HOLD UP!

**ZZF: **Yeah, Hiei-san?

**Hiei:** Who voted for Yukina?

**ZZF:** Why, kristanite-sanof course!

**Hiei:** Kristanite-san...

**kristanite-san:** Yeah?

**Hiei: **You're dead! (tries to kill kristanite-san, but fails) What happened?

**ZZF:** This is _my_ story, remember? You can't harm any of my reviewers!

**Hiei:** Then _you're_ dead! (tries to kill ZZF, but fails) _Now_ what happened?

**ZZF:** You can't harm me either, Ducky! (I called someone that on once)

Hiei: What did you call me?

**ZZF:** Ducky!

**Hiei:** NOW YOU ARE _REALLY_ DEAD MEAT!

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: YUKINA!**

#I

**Yukina:** Kuwabara's ugly.

(**Kuwabara:** (crying) **Botan:** She didn't mean it! Really!)

#II

**Yukina:** I'm dating Yusuke!

(**Kuwabara:** (glares at Yusuke) **Yusuke:** (backs away))

#III

**Yukina:** I hate my life.

#IV

**Yukina:** Younger Toguro, will you go out with me?

#V

**Yukina:** I got to go make out with Hiei.

(**Hiei:** WHAT WAS _THAT _SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

#VI

**Yukina:** I got a big butt.

#VII

**Yukina:** Kuwabara?

**Kuwabara:** (hopeful) Yeah?

**Yukina:** I hate you.

**Kuwabara:** (begins to cry again)

#VIII

**Kuwabara:** I hate my life.

**Yukina:** I hate your life even more.

#IX

**Yukina:** I can't spell.

* * *

**ZZF: **I know this is late, but Rinko-chan-san said, Yay! Beware! Burger King! and PnkBubblzSavi-san said LOFL. See ya! 


	14. GENKI

**ZZF:** GENKI'S TURN! GENKI'S TURN! GENKI'S TURN! GENKI'S TURN!

**Genki:** SHUT UP SLACKER!

**ZZF:** NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

**Genki:** YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

**Kuwabara:** SHUT UP! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

**Yusuke: **You mean _ugliness_ sleep.

**Kuwabara:** (begins to fight Yusuke, but fails)

**ZZF:** NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

#I

**Genki:** I love having Yusuke as a student.

#II

**Genki:** I wanna be with my Yusuke!

#III

**Genki:** I would never leave my Yusuke!

#IV

**Genki: **I wanna date Yusuke!

(**Yusuke:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, OLD HAG?

#V

**Genki:** I love cake!

#VI

**Genki: **I love bacon!

#VII

**Genki:** I love cheese!

#VIII

**Some dude:** Master Genki! Your assistance is needed immediately!

**Genki:** Can it wait an hour? Gilligan's Island is on!

#IX

**Genki: **I need glasses. My eyesight isn't what it used to be.

* * *

**ZZF: **I would like to thank Kitsune Chic-san for the Hiei plushie and Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san for the complete set of Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha plushies. 


	15. JORGE THE OGRE

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** (reading reviews) kristanite-san, I will help you get rid of the blackmail Hiei has on you. Now, how to do it... (gets an idea) He he he!

**Hiei:** (talking to Yusuke) Yeah, well, then I talked to PnkBubblzSavi-san and that's how–

**ZZF:** (looms over) (says evily)Oh, Hiei!

**Hiei:** Hold up a minute, ZZF. Now where was I?...

**ZZF:** You were going to free kristanite-san of the blackmail you have on her/him.

**Hiei:** Like you can do that? No; and there's nothing that you can do to change my mind.

**ZZF:** Oh, okay. (heads to doorway)

**Hiei: **Okay, as I was saying–

**ZZF:** OY! YUKINA! I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ABOUT HIEI!

**Hiei:** NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

**ZZF:** Stop being mean to kristanite-san.

**Hiei:** All right! All right!

**Yukina: **(coming into the room) What is it, ZZF-san?

**ZZF:** (without hesitation) Hiei likes you.

**Hiei:** (in shock)

**ZZF:** Anyway, in other news, Kitsune Chic-san locked Kurama in her closet and says, "Yukina and younger Toguro! I love it! Ha! GREAT SPELLERS OF THE WORLD UNTIE! I called someone ducky once too... weird. My best friend literally calls me E-moo. Its weird. Yeah.

Me: ZZF-san...

ZZF: What? Backs away slowly

Me: HI!", which is totally stilling-ZZF's-idea. Then she goes on to tell me about some story called Kurama's Stalker by CrazyKitsune17 -san. Next, All Things Anime-san said, "Yukina is so cute. What about Jorge the blue ogre, can ya make him crazy, please." Yes, I will do Jorge. It'll be fun.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: JORGE**

KNOW YOUR STARS! KNOW YOUR STARS! KNOW YOUR STARS!

"Jorge the Ogre... had an affair with Yusuke's mom!"

"No I didn't!" Jorge yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Jorge the Ogre... had no father!"

"Yes, I did! His name was–"

"Jorge the Ogre... can't remember his father's name!"

"Yes I do! You just didn't let me finish!"

"Jorge the Ogre... blames everyone else for his failures!"

"No I don't! The only failure I had was walking out onto this set!"

"Jorge the Ogre... can't walk!"

"Yes I can walk! See?" Jorge gets up and walks around, only to find his feet krazy glued to the floor.

"See what I mean?"

"You put that there!"

"Jorge the Ogre... put krazy glue on the floor so that he couldn't walk!" "No I didn't! I never even _owned_ krazy glue!"

"Jorge the Ogre... did all of this because he was never loved by Koenma!"

"I was loved by Koenma!... at least I thought so..."

"Jorge the Ogre... can't think for himself!"

"Yes I can!"

"Prove it!"

"Uh... let me see..."

"Point taken."

"You didn't give me enough time!"

"Jorge the Ogre... loves Hiei!"

"NO, I DON'T! I WILL _NEVER_ LOVE HIEI! CAN YOU HERE ME? I WILL _NOT!_ I DEMAND A LAWYER!"


	16. CHU

**ZZF:** I'm doing the Most Frequent Reviewer Award in this chapter! While you entertain yourselfs with this chapter about Chu, previously picked out by All Things Anima-san, I will be counting up the reviews and post them at the end of the chapter. Anyway, AnimeChicka0426-san that it wasn't cool that Jorge liked Hiei, and attacked Jorge, so he'll be missing for a bit. Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san said that (s)he wouldn't flame me for doing Yukina (THANK YOU, Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-SAN! Kitsune Chic-san gave Jorge the worst lawyer on earth (hers), and kristanite-san, I thank you for saying right then and there in your review that you liked pie. I like pie, too. And yes, I do have advice for Bunni-chan. GET A PSYCHIATRIST, GOD DAMN IT! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET BETTER! (I've been going to a psychiatrist for _so_ many years and they never helped me.) Anyway, there is a review and more than 22 views for each chapter.

**Yusuke:** And you are doing this... because?

**ZZF:** To find out who is my biggest fan, that's why! Hope you enjoy it!

#1

**Chu:** I hate drinking.

#2

**Chu: **Drinking slows me down.

#3

**Chu: **I love Yusuke!

#4

**Chu: **I can't remember a thing.

#5

**Koto: **TAKE A BATH!

**Chu: **No.

#6

**Chu:** I can't spell.

#7

**Chu:** I'm a beast at Rock-Paper-Scissors!

#8

**Chu:** I can't count.

#9

**Chu:** (goes to school with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kayko)

**ZZF:** AND HERE ARE THE RESULTS!

**SEVENTH PLACE: **

Rinko-chan-san, Youko's Kitsune Girl-san, laughing-maniac-of-fire-san, KatzMeow-san, Blaze Azumanga Fire-san, KiRbY-BuG-san, Kuramarulez-san, Alucard's Princess-san, Evilish Midget-chan-san, pianfirelovebloodhatedeath-san, Youko'sDaughterKirara-san, Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate-san, The-Crazy-Cyborg-san, and PnkBubblzSavi-san were all tied with one review.

**SIXTH PLACE:**

Yu Yu Hakufan-san and kristanite-san tied with two reviews.

**FIFTH PLACE**:

AnimeChicka0426-san with three reviews.

**FOURTH PLACE**:

Dragons Ark-san with four reviews.

**THIRD PLACE:**

Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san with six reviews.

**SECOND PLACE:**

Jaganshi19-san with seven reviews

**FIRST PLACE:**

A TIE! BOTH Kitsune Chic-SAN _AND_ All Things Anime-SAN, BOTH WITH FOURTEEN REVIEWS! YOU TWO ARE NOW EXCLUSIVE MEMBERS OF THE POPCORN CLUB! (Just some random club I made up.) WELL DONE!


	17. KING YAMA

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Kitsune Chic-san says that she loves popcorn and was munching on it while writing her review, and likes... potatoes? Are you Edwardo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends? All Things Anime-san said that she loved me and that being tied wouldn't kill her. But I have bad news for you. IT WILL! YOU WILL DIE AND ROT IN HELL!

(short and brief intermission)

**ZZF:** Sorry about that. My friend, Cyborg Death Eater-san had momentarily took over my story. She didn't mean that, All Things Anime-san.

**Cyborg Death Eater**: YES I DID!

**ZZF:** SHUT UP! Anyway, blue kitsune251-san, Chu is that really drunk guy from the Jolly Devil Six. Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san said, "grins Thank You and Nice thing about Chu Its SHABANG!" Thank you! And then kristanite- I mean, _KRIST-CHAN-NO-BAKA_-san, said that she was making peanut butter popcorn and offered the Popcorn Club sone and then denied it. (starts to drool at mention of peanut butter and popcorn in same sentence)

**Cyborg Death Eater:** SEE WHAT YOU MADE HER DO! YOU MADE HER LOOSE HER CONCENTRATION!

**ZZF:** SHUT UP FOR A SECOND TIME! Anyway, xhu-san said, "KURAMA! cracks up still laughing ARGH! MY RIBS! hemorrhages to death because of broken ribs comes back to life and continues laughing" Thank you. I really love your enthusiasm for my story. Dragons Ark-san said,"...thank you for not crying. I have a multiple personality disorder." Your welcome. So do I. NOW,ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**KING YAMA**

#1

**Koenma:** (when his dad found out about the artifacts) I'M SORRY, DADDY!

**King Yama:** That's okay son. I forgive you.

#2

**King Yama:** I like the way Yusuke handles things. He's the next king of the Spirit World.

**Koenma:** But I'm your _son!_

**King Yama:** Oh, well. You'll just have to wait.

#3

**King Yama:** Hiei is so popular. Maybe I should make him Spirit Detective...

**Yusuke:** But _I'm_ Spirit Detective!

**King Yama:** Stop being whiney!

#4

**Yusuke:** Hay, Botan, what does King Yama do while he's away?

**King Yama:** (sitting in a tiny desk at Yusuke's school)

#5

**King Yama:** My son is the best in the Spirit World. He doesn't get into trouble or anything while I'm away!

#6

**King Yama:** I think I might take a permanent vacation.

#7

**Koenma: **You never let me have any fun! (pouts)

**King Yama:** You're right! I will give this whole show to you, my son!

**Koenma:** Thanks, dad!

#8

**King Yama:** I'm Darth Vader.

#9

**King Yama:** (to Kuwabara) Does this lip gloss make my lips look too big?

**Kuwabara:** You need a lighter shade. Violet blue is _so_ not your color!

* * *

**ZZF:** Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-SAN HAS A NEW STORY! Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-SAN HAS A NEW STORY! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT NOW OR I'LL BLOCK YOU FROM MY STORY! 

**Yusuke:** Do you have to yell?

**ZZF:** YES! Anyway, Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san, just do what I did in the second chapter! That got me reviews!

**Kuwabara:** I though you already did me!

**ZZF:** I CAN DO YOU WHENEVER I WANT! SO THERE! (to you) BY, PEOPLEZ!


	18. SENSUI

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** THE NEXT CHAPTER OF YU YU YU CRAZY IS HERE! LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF!

**Yusuke:** Uh-oh... ZZF is hyper again...

**Koenma: **Who left her alone with the peanut butter and butterscotch krimpits?

**Kuwabara:** ... (sweats)

**Kurama:** Kuwabara?

**Kuwabara:** I DIDN'T DO IT! (runs away)

**YYH gang:** ... Uh...

**ZZF:** ANYWAY! TIME FOR REVIEW FLASHBACK!

All Things Anime-san- hides behind couch I don't wanna rot in hell. That was funny like always. I shall read Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san's stories cause I don't wanna be blocked from your AWESOMENESS stories. So, miss me till next story. Ja Ne, ZZF-sama.

P.S. You seem kinda hyped up, ne. But that's cool and all, just try not to kill any innocent Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

YuYuFanatic14-san- I loved the latest chapter, it was hilarious! It's fun to make fun of King Yama. Maybe you could do Touya or Rinku, or Sensui! That would be funny. Can't wait for next chapter!

Kitsune Chic-san- HA! I WANT PEANUT BUTTER POPCORN! Pulls out Potato And yes. I am Edwardo from Fosters. And cheese. HI DOGGIES! I LOVED THE DARTH VADER THING! Walks up to King Yama Sense we're both on the dark side... Evil laugh LETS GO KILL LUKE!

Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san- Thanks ZZF... :)Any way THAT WAS SO FUNNY! Especially about the lip gloss and Yusuke becoming king of Rekai and Hiei becoming spirit detective! AND THANK YOU!

**ZZF:** THAT'S ALL THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! NOW, CONTINUING ON MY STAR WARS THING, I'LL DO TOUYA!

**Yusuke:** Yo! That was my ear!

* * *

**SENSUI**

#I

**Sensui:** May the force be with you.

#II

**Sensui:** May the fries be with you.

#III

**Sensui:** I'm really Yoda.

#IV

**Sensui:** I'm actually a girl.

#V

**Sensui:** (dancing on Broadway in a girly suit) Camelot! The town that never sleeps is Camelot!

#VI

**Sensui:** NI!

#VII

**Sensui:** I love pink.

#VIII

**Sensui:** I'm married to a wookie.

#IX

**Sensui:** I'm married to Chewbacka.

* * *

**ZZF: **I'm going to write a new story from the screen play of MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL, and I need _your_ help! Here is the main characters, and give me the name of the person you think fits that character the best!

#1- King Arthur

#2- The Black Knight

#3- The Green Knight

#4- Sir Robin

#5- Robin's least favorite minstrel

#6- Sir Bedevere

#7- King of Swamp Castle

#8- The Witch

#9- Zoot and Dingo

#10- Old Crone to whom King Arthur said "Ni!"

#11- The Historian

#12- The Historian's wife

#13- Either Winston or Piglet

#14- Either Piglet or Winston

READ AND REVIEW!


	19. TOYUA

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Hay, guys! Guess what!

**All my reviewers:** What?

**ZZF:** I'm nearing my 100th review!

**All my reviewers: **You're what?

**ZZF: **That's right! And you know what else?

**All my reviewers:** What?

**ZZF:** The 100th reviewer gets a free ice cream sandwich!

**All my reviewers:** YEAH!

**ZZF:** While you review, I have to get threw some reviews from Cyborg Death Eater-san.

Chapter #1- "Kelly, you retard, you used our trauma cases you gosh-darned plagurizererererer!"

Chapter #4- "Holy God this chapter was funny! (dragging starved/thirsting/stricken/defloured/fucked nearly half to death body toward computer) Must...go...the...fuck...on...) Yeah, my favorite swear word this month is fuck. Tell peoples to check out my next months' word!" I just did.

Chapter #5- "YES! MAKE FUN OF THAT UGLY, ANNOYING FUCK, PLEASE! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" So do I, even though I have no idea who you are talking about.

Chapter #6- "Good...good..."

Chapter #8- "OMG Mr. Akashi is a man slut!" I made him that way. Actually, it was the reviewers!

Chapter #9- "LMAO! (laughing my ass off, stupid)"

Chapter #10- "Wow, what the fuck. Keep up the good work, man." For one, I am not a man. You should know that.

Chapter #11- "Very funny! (points gun to head and pulls trigger)"

Chapter #12- "Holy shit, Kelly! I'm still rollin'!" Rollin'? With who? 007?

Now, I was looking back on previous reviews when I found some questions overlooked. Kitsune Chic-san asked me in chapter 12 what color I liked. Blue and purple, kay? Also, (s)he sugested for me to do Toyua and Puu in chapter 5. Yu Yu Hakufan-san said not to heart him/her in chapter 10. I won't. Okay? Now, this chapter is about Toyua. Okay? I don't really know how to do Puu. I mean, he's a _bird_ for crying out loud! But if you get a good idea, tell me.

* * *

#1 

**Toyua:** Byakko...

**Byakko:** What?

**Toyua:** Come to the dark side!

**Byakko: **But, I'm already on the dark side.

**Toyua: **Well, then, come to the light side!

**Byakko: **(shakes head and walks away)

#2

**Toyua:** (picking his nose during the Dark Tournament on stage)

#3

**Toyua: **I think Yusuke's hot.

#4

**Toyua:** I haven't bathed for eighteen weeks!

#5

**Toyua:** I can't add for shit.

#6

**Toyua:** I can't spell for shit. (**Kuwabara:** Toyua can't do nothing, can he? **ZZF:** Nope. **Yusuke:** Remindes me of Kuwabara.)

#7

**Toyua:** I have a big butt and I cannot lie!

#8

**Toyua:** How do you spell "I"?

#9

**Toyua:** (farting the alphabet)

* * *

**ZZF:** (crying) 

**Yusuke:** What's wrong?

**ZZF:** (sniff) I... was in world history... and we voted on... on who had the... best Brittish... acent... I voted... for... Cyborg Death Eater-san, and she didn't vote for me! (crying again)

**Kuwabara:** Let's go flaim Cyborg Death Eater-san's stories! (Kuwabara and crowd of ZZF fans get ready to flaim CDE's stories)

**ZZF:** She (sniff) doesn't have any stories.

**Everyone: **(growns and gos back to reading)

ZZF: Anyway, I already punched her for that, so it's even.

**Kurama:** What was the prize?

**ZZF: **A peanute butter bar.

**Yusuke:** YOU'RE A WIMP!

**ZZF:** HAY! IT WAS 9TH PEIRIOD AND I WAS HUNGRY! DO YOU WANT ANOTHER TURN OF HUMILIATION?

**Yusuke:** No... (goes away)

**ZZF: **I'm holding a president thing on my profile, by the way, so please, go and vote. Okay. That's it! By-by!


	20. ATSUKO

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Hay, everybody!

**Everybody:** Hay, ZZF!

**ZZF:** What? I can't hear you!

**Everybody:** HI, ZZF!

**ZZF:** Much better! First off, I would like to apologize if anyone has seen the message that they had to sign in to review. I thought I had fixed that. Secondly, I would like to announce that the so-far candidates to play the parts of Monty Python and the Holy Grail are… King Arthur: Koenma and Yusuke.

The Black Knight: Hiei with 2 votes.

The Green Knight: Jin.

Sir Robin: Kurama.

Robin's Least Fav Minstrel: Kuwabara, kristanite-san, or Karasu.

Sir Bedevere: Random Cyborg form Cyborg 009 (any) (I forgot to say that you could vote from any anime. Sorry!)

King of Swamp Castle: Sensui.

The Witch: Genkai or Botan,

Zoot and Dingo: Rinku and Shishi.

Old Crone to whom King Arthur said "Ni": Edward Elric or Kayko.

The Historian: Alphonse Elric

Historian's wife: Riza Hawkeye or Yukina.

Winston: Jorge.

Piglet: Puu.

**ZZF:** FoxSoul-san said, "Kurama is so King arther that would be so funny!" kristanite-san, thank you for giving me the idea of the Puu thing, but I don't think I can do it too well, the president voting thing that is open to all ages, and THE PURPLE IS MINE!

**Yusuke, Kurama, 002, 004, Ed, and Al:** (holds ZZF down and forcefeeds her cheese)

**ZZF:** Anyway, Yu Yu Hakufan-san said that (s)he will help me with the Holy Grial thing, and I accept. And for your other review, I just mentioned you in the begining of my story. And for my last review, Kitsune Chic-san said, "Ha! I liked it! **Touya:** Kitsune Chic-san... Come to the dark side... We've got cookies!** Me:** Okay! **Touya:** ... I'm bored. **Me: **Hey! I know! nibbles on cookie **Touya:** What? **Me:** Lets go kill Luke!" LOL. Now, on with Atsuko!

* * *

#1 

**Atsuko:** I love my boy!

#2

**Atsuko:** (right after Yusuke dies) YES! I AM FREE OF THAT BOY AT LAST!

#3

**A****tsuko:** I hate Kayko.

#4

**Atsuko:** (not off gambling and being a hore)

#5

Atsuko: (atually being a good mother)

#6

**Atsuko: **(Yusuke's principal)

#7

**Atsuko: **(making a lot of money honostly)

#8

**Atsuko:** (not smoking)

#9

**Atsuko:** (fucking Yusuke's principal)

* * *

**ZZF: **I know the last one was vivid, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. Hope you don't get mad. 

**Yusuke:** TAKE THAT BACK!

**ZZF:** NOT WITH YOU YELLING AT ME LIKE THAT!

**Cyborg Death Eater: **RANDOM!

**ZZF: **EMILY!

**Cyborg Death Eater: **WHAT?

**ZZF: **I'M A ONE EYED, ONE HORNED, FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER! (Cyborg Death Eater joins in) (they go dancing off)

**Kurama:** ... Uh...

**Yusuke:** That was random...

**ZZF & Cyborg Death Eater: **RANDOM!

**Kuwabara:** SHUT UP!

**ZZF & Cyborg Death Eater:** NO! WE DON'T WANT TO!

_And so, after arguing for the rest of their lifes, this chapter comes to a close and chapter 20 of YU YU YU CRAZY is forever done._


	21. SHISHI WAKAMARU

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** CHAPTER 21 IS HERE!

**YYH gang: **NNNOOO!

**ZZF:** AND GUESS WHO THE NEXT VICTOM IS!

**YYH gang:** (leaving)

**ZZF: **SHISHI WAKAMARU!

**Shishi Wakamaru: **NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

#1

**Shishi Wakamaru:** I hate the Uraotogi Team. They stink.

#2

**Shishi Wakamaru:** I don't bathe.

#3

**Shishi Wakamaru:** I slept with Kayko.

#4

**Shishi Wakamaru:** I still have my baby blanket. I can't sleep without it.

#5

**Shishi Wakamaru:** I can't sleep without a nightlight.

#6

**Shishi Wakamaru:** How do you spell _bee_?

#7

**Shishi Wakamaru:** I'm stupid.

#8

**Shishi Wakamaru:** GO TEAM URAMESHI!

#9

**Uraotogi Team leader:** Why were you rooting for Team Urameshi?

**Shishi Wakamaru:** BECAUSE I CAN! GO!

* * *

**Shishi Wakamaru:** (whimpering in a corner)

**ZZF:** (as cheerful as can be)

**Shishi Wakamaru:** (shooting himself in the head)

**ZZF: **(filling her head with new ideas)

**Shishi Wakamaru:** WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE!

**ZZF: **CHINESE FOOD! (No offence to any Chinese people reading this. I just really love Chinese food.)


	22. SEIRYU

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Damn! No one is voting!

**Seiryu:** Isn't that a good thing?

**ZZF:** NO, YOU DUMB BASTARD!

**Yusuke:** Don't get her mad, Seiryu.

**Seiryu:** I can do whatever I want, and nobody's going to stop me!

**ZZF:** Oh, yeah?

**CHAPTER 22- SEIRYU**

#1

**Seiryu:** (in echoy voice) Bb-yy-aa-kk-oo…

**Byakko:** What?

**Seiryu:** Co-o-o-o-me to the da-a-a-a-rk side!

**Byakko:** I'm already on the dark side.

**Seiryu:** (in regular voice) Oh, then come to the light side!

#2

**Seiryu:** I hate winter.

#3

**Seiryu:** Does this robe make my butt look fat?

#4

**Seiryu:** Yusuke is, like, so cute! I mean, like, his, like, attitude is, like, so, like, different!

#5

**Suzaku:** Why do you like Yusuke so much?

**Seiryu:** Like, get out of my way, you, like, bastard!

#6

**Seiryu:** I so, like, _love_ Hiei!

#7

**Seiryu:** I've, like, got a big date with, like, Suzaku!

#8

**Seiryu:** What should I wear? A blue strapless with purple lip-gloss or a purple strapless with blue lip-gloss?

#9

**Seiryu:** I'm, like, putting out, like, the, like, _best _fashion statement ever! (walks in wearing platform shoes, a pink shirt and a blue skirt)

* * *

**Yusuke:** See what I mean, Seiryu?

**Seiryu:** (crying) Why don't you get this torture?

**Yusuke:**_I_ already have, and I took it proudly.

**ZZF:** No, you didn't.

**Yusuke:** What do you mean?

**ZZF:** You were complaining, remember?

**Yusuke:** No.

**ZZF:** Here. Let me refresh your memory.

_Chapter 9_

**Yusuke:** Please! Please don't do it! I'll do anything! I swear!

**ZZF:** NO! It's either you, or me, and it's going to be you!

_Present_

**Yusuke:** I never said that!

**Kuwabara:** Yeah! For once, Urameshi's right!

**ZZF:** …

**YYH gang:** (ganging up on ZZF)

**ZZF:** (nervously) We-e-ell! That's all the time we have here for today, so please, keep in touch!


	23. DOCTOR ICHIGAKI

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Okay. I've had some votes going on since the last chapter, but I would like to make a necessary announcement. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! All Things Anime-san said, "I shall keep the touch. Hehe, Seiryu is so lame, but a necessary villain. I love what you did with him. PEACE!" Evilish Midget-chan-san said, "You haven't done Younger Toguro yet, I think! You should do him next, yup yup!" Then, solsanches-san said, "Hilarious! I haven't laughed so hard since- (well, I can't remember) Like little sissies- hahaaha!" Next, Yu Yu Hakufan-san said, "SO FUCKING FUNNY UPDATE SOON! I STILL THINK I SHOULD BE IN YOUR MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL STORY AS SIR LANCEALOT!" You heard her! We've got another contestant. Then she said, "I loved it! Update soon." And then, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" to try to freak me out I think. Then, Kitsune Chic-san said, "Ha! I LOVED IT! But I thought you said that you were going to stop the story... Oh well! Did you do Touya yet? Okay dumb question. I could just go look! Okay! Common sence is not all that common! Never mind. You did. BYE!" Now, Kitsune Chic-san, why would I stop the story? I'm 23 chapters in and I still need... um... (goes to YYH website and counts) (muttering) 36 in the villains, no one in the heros, and 6 in the supporting, so that's... um... carry the one... 42 more chapters! So I'll stop when I reach chapter 78, okay?

**Yusuke:** CHAPTER 78? Why not double it?

**YYH gang:** YUSUKE!

**ZZF:** Okay. I'll go up to 156 chapters, since you suggested it. Would you like to be the fist victim?

**Yusuke:** NO!

**ZZF:** Good. Now, an 11-san reviewed and left the following reviews.

Chapter 21- Yay! You finally did Shishi! Terrific!

Chapter 11- OMG! That was hilarious!

Chapter 4- This was one of my favorite ones, along with Shishi Wakamaru! Happy Holidays

Chapter 19- I read this one with a friend and she was laughing so hard, even though her favorite character is Touya!

Chapter 22- You NEED to write one with Rinku and Suzuki! And, this might be hard, but try one with Ichigaki! (I hope I spelled it right!)

Chapter 2- That was so funny! I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breath! (Honestly)

**ZZF:** 11-san, you spelled Ichigaki right. Anyway, I'm going to do... um... who shall I do... heads, Rinku and Suzuki, tales, Younger Toguro and Ichigaki... tails, so heads, Younger Toguro, tails, Ichigaki... okay. Tails so this chapter Ichigaki, then it's (heads, Rinku and Suzuki, tails, Younger Toguro,) Younger Toguro, and then (heads, Rinku, tails, Suzuki) Rinku, then Suzuki. So, let's get on with Doctor Ichigaki!

* * *

#1

**Ichigaki:** I love M1, M2, and M3. They're my friends!

#2

**Ichigaki:** I don't want to be apart of the Dark Tournament. There's ugly people. (looks in mirror) AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

#3

**Ichigaki:** Why does everyone hate me? I feel so unwanted.

**Cyborg Death Eater:** (hears this) Then join the Unwanted Society! It provides exalent concealing!

#4

**Ichigaki:** A B C D E F G! H I J K L M N O P! Q R S! T U V! W! X! Y and Z!

#5

**Ichigaki:** I can't spell. Really, I can't.

#6

**Ichigaki:** Lalalalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!

#7

**Ichigaki:** Help! Help me! I can't swim!

**Yusuke:** Just... stand... up...

#8

**Ichigaki:** I'm a one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater!

(**ZZF** **and Cyborg Death Eater:** We're a one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater!)

#9

**Yusuke:** ("punching" Kayko)

**Ichigaki:** MURDER! HELP! HELP! MURDER!

* * *

**ZZF:** Hoped you liked that, 11-san! It's one of my best performances!

**YYH gang:** (agreeing)

**ZZF:** See you next time on...

**Everyone:** YU YU YU CRAZY!


	24. YOUNGER TOGURO

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Okay. Happy new year to all, hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and got everything you wanted, including Jin, who wanted candy.

**Jin:** (to Kitsune Chic-san) DIDYOUASKSANTAFORSOMECANDY?

**Kitsune Chic-san:** Yes, Jin-san, I did. Now could you please SHUT UP!

**Jin and Yusuke:** I'm a one eyed, one horned flying purple people eater! (Kitsune Chic-san joins in and they skip threw the meadow of happiness)

**ZZF:** Anyway, Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san said, "That was so funny! You captured the essence of the opposite side of Ichigaki… Eh, sorry I haven't reviewed lately, busy all week lol… well, update soon!" All Things Anime-san said, "claps hands That WAS one of your best performances, I'm so proud. Anyways, keep up the funny business." Sure thing, All Things Anime-san. I will ALWAYS be in the funny business, even if it kills me!

**Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke:** (planning a rebellion)

**ZZF:** Now, 11-san said, "That was awesome! " and then, "I'm so happy! I've always thought Botan was the worst character, even if she's a good guy, and stuff. I love it when you make fun of characters I hate! Though, I also like it when you make fun of characters I like. Hm. Weird." And then (s)he said about my Chu chapter, "Lemme tell ya how I found this chapter. Well, first I told (more like lied) my dad that I had to check my school's website because I forgot the science homework. What I said to him:** Me:** Hay, dad. I really need to use the computer because I forgot the science homework, and they have it on the school website. What I really meant: Hay, dad. I feel like using the computer for recreational purposes, instead of studying for midterms. I think I'm gonna go to. He fell for it. What a sucker. So then I thought I'd go and see if you posted the Suzuki and Rinku story I wanted. Well, you didn't, but I also scrolled down the chapter list and I found Chu. I said to myself, "What the hell? I don't remember that ever being here." So, I read it. Well, in any case, great chapter! (That was a LONG answer!)" Well, 11-san, Rinku and Suzuki will be in the next 2 chapters, FYI. Now, on with our show of Younger Toguro!

#1

**Younger Toguro:** (while beating the crap out of Yusuke at full power) Can we put this on pause? I _really_ have to tinkle! (**ZZF:** I ALWAYS wanted to do that! Thank you, Cyborg Death Eater's bro!)

#2

**Younger Toguro:** I love kittens. They're so soft and cuddly!

**Elder Toguro:** … (sweat drops)

#3

**Younger Toguro:** I wish I was Yusuke so I could be popular…

#4

**Younger Toguro:** I'm a little tea pot, short and stout!

#5

**Younger Toguro:** I like eggs and bacon. (sees Koenma) EGGS! (sees Kuwabara) BACON!

#6

**Younger Toguro:** I'm going to ask Koenma to marry me.

#7

**Yusuke:** (right after the Younger Toguro kills Kuwabara) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, TOGURO!

**Younger Toguro:** Toguro? That's a lovely name.

#8

**Younger Toguro:** (same scene and situation) WAAAAAAAAAA! YUSUKE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

#9

**Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan:** (when rescuing Yukina and bursting into the final room with the Toguro brothers)

**Younger Toguro:** (dressed in pink) Oh, there you are! We were just sitting down for some tea and cookies. Would you like to join us? Of course you would! Now, come over here and choose what kind of tea you want…

**ZZF:** Like I said in the first one, thank you, Cyborg Death Eater-san's (Emily) bro (Josh) for giving me the idea. I couldn't have done it without you. Well, I couldn't have done it without all of my reviewers (even though Em's bro didn't review! Hint hint!). Well, you got to review for this chapter, so do it! By by!

**Yusuke:** WAIT!

**ZZF:** What?

**Yusuke:** Look up, (looks up) look down (looks down), and say hello to my little friend! (sticks out his "little friend", if you catch my drift)

**ZZF:** Ew. Now, you look up, look down, and say hello to my fist! (punches Yusuke)

**Hiei:** I told you it wouldn't work.

**ZZF:** Now, if none of you have anything _else_ to say, I would like to end.

**YYH gang:** (silent)

**ZZF:** Just as I thought. Well, byby!


	25. RINKU

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Fuck midterms! I'm doing this! Okay. Just an FYI. The presidential thing I did on my profile has ended. The one with the most votes (Winry and Grandma Rockbell verses 008 and 005) will be competing each other and the winners from the next 2 years for the ultimate president. Anyway, now with the reviews!

_11-san said, _"Great job! If you don't already have one, I suggest a comedian. Anyways, that was really funny! I can't wait until the Rinku or Suzuki chapter is up! By the way, who is your favorite Yu Yu Hakusko character? (You can answer this question in your next chapter)" Mine is Jin. He is just so hot! And this chapter is about Rinku and his attempt at a stand up comedy thing, just for you.

_Then, inuforeva-san asked, _"What is 032?" Actually, I forgot, so please don't be mad!

_Next, Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san said, "_That was Hilarious, ZZF, I especially like the dressed in pink… hmm I can picture it now LOL. You do know on the summary it says 23 chapters of nothing but good laughs, it should be 24. Lol. Anyway, that was funny. Update soon!" Thank you, I'll change it right away.

_Then came along All Things Anime-san who said, _"That's right, you whip those Yu Yu boys into shape. I never did like Younger Toguro, but you so made his humiliation funny. I'll be waiting next chapter. Bye."

_Then was bluekitsune251-san who said,_ "O.O I honestly don't know what to say…! Keep writing!" I will.

_Then 11-san said, _"I've read A LOT of "know your stars" fics, and this is the BEST one! (No offense to writers who DID write those types of fics!)"

_Then, Kitsune Chic-san said, "_I loved it! No, I actually didn't ask Santa for candy, but I will! I will ask… CUPID for candy! Ok so… yeah. I'm just about to put up a fic called Fairy Tales Entitle. I think that it's hilarious. You decide for yourself. ENJOY!" I look forward to your new story, Kitsune Chic-san.

**Jin:** TRATOR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR NOT ASKING SANTA FOR CANDY!

**Kitsune Chic-san: **Ah, shut up!

**Jin:** DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, DO YOU HEAR ME? I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WHENEVER I WANT!

**Kitsune Chic-san:** (gives Jin a piece of candy)

**Jin:** (calms down for no good reason)

**ZZF:** Anyways, Jupiter19-san said, "I finally got an account! Yay! Anyway, great first chapter! (You may know me as 11-san)" And then Yu Yu Hakufan-san said, "I loved it. I also wanted to let you know that the ' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' was not to freak you out and I still want the position for Sir Lancealot OR King Arthur." Okay, Yu Yu Hakufan-san. I'll put you with the finalists. Next, jupiter19-san said, "Funny, update soon!" Then, Psyco Anime Luver-san said, "ME LIKE, ME LIKE!" I'm glad you like it, Psyco Anime Luver-san. Next, —(freezes in the reading)

**Kurama:** What? What is it, ZZF?

**ZZF:** I… I… I…

**Yusuke:** What?

**ZZF:** I GOT MY FIRST FLAIM!

**Cyborg Death Eater:** NO!

**Yusuke:** Let's go to the story while we try to get this settled…

**Kuwabra:** Yeah. I'd hate to see what she does when she gets upset…

#1

**Rinku:** You know that Kuwabara? When I was fightin' him, he just powered up like he saw Aphrodite (Venus)!

(**Kuwabara:** Damn right, I did! **Yukina:** (sighs) **Hiei:** (death glair))

#2

**Rinku:** I was, like, walking down street, like, a few days ago, and I, like, really wanted a hot dog, so I, like, walked to the corner, but there was, like, no hot dog stand, and I was, like, so disappointed!

#3

**Rinku:** I was, like, shopping with my girlfriend, and she was, like, "How, like about this, like, nail polish, Rinku?" and I was like, "Yeah, sure, like, whatever." It, like, caust $5.00.

#4

**Rinku:** Now, like, I don't really, like, care about these _midterm _things, like, you know? Well, I, like studied and all, but, like, I was really reading, like, mangas.

#5

**Rinku:** I was, like, walking down the street, like, a few days ago, and I was, like, wow. I saw, like, a sale on spirit stuff, like, for free! But, I, like, needed money, and I was, like, flat…

#6

**Rinku:** I was, like, sleeping, and I was having, like, this really killer dream, I mean, I was, like, killing people. And then, I, like, woke up…

#7

**Rinku:** I was, like, going threw my girlfriends stuff, and I found this, like, powdery stuff. I, like, sniffed it, and it, like, burned…

#8

**Rinku: **I was, like, on this train, and this guy, he was, like, on this loudspeaker, and he said something, and this, like, lion said, "Did he say, Grand Central Station, or My Aunt's Constipation?"

#9

**Rinku:** I was, like, on the demon plain, and I was, like, beating this guy up. And then, he beat me.

**ZZF:** Okay. I would like to say that jupiter19-san has a few stories, and that this is what I'm doing instead of studying for my midterms. Well, bye!

**Yusuke:** What about killing whoever flaimed you?

**ZZF:** Nothing. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to "study" for my "midterms".


	26. GAMA

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** (traumatized)

**Yusuke:** What's her problem?

**Kurama:** She just got a couple of more flames, from what I heard.

**Kuwabara:** Are you sure? For what story?

**Kurama:** Harry Potter's Dilemma, if I remember correctly. And what's worse, they were anonymous.

**ZZF:** CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN? I'M SULKING OVER HERE!

**Kuwabara:** Okay! Okay! Don't have a cow! (lowers voice) What did they say?

**Kurama:** Well, the first one, jklmnop-san, said, "Dude… I don't understand what this "story" was about… you're a very queer mother fucker…" And then, --san said, "What the hell was that? Are you high? I did not get the point of your story. I don't think it can even be called a story! So very stupid."

**ZZF:** (appearing suddenly) You guys are still on that?

**Yusuke:** AGH! Since when were you standing there?

**Kurama: **Weren't you just… (looks to where ZZF was sitting, and she is still there)

**Kuwabara:** Calm down, this is a substitute that I got for ZZF on her last birthday that she never used. It's programmed with all of her pero

_All Things Anime__-san said, _ "Good for you. Don't let stupid flamers keep you from your school work. While those persons flaming people you'll be studying and they'll work for you one day. Another, another wonderful chapter of my favorite sillies. Making Rinku say 'like' about a million times was oh so funny. Well, I'll see ya next chappie. Good bye."

_Then, jupiter19-san said,_ "Great job! (as always) Though, I CAN'T understand who would flame these freaking hilarious stories! Anyway, thank you for reading my stories, though you should study for midterms." Well, you did the same for me, didn't you? I thought so.

_Then, (s)he said,_ "Hay! Could you do Gama? This may be tough, but I thought he was an interesting character. Well, more like a colorful character. (Get it? He paints on himself!)" Yes, I got that. And you know what's ironic? I was reading volume 8 of the Yu Yu Hakusho mangas, and Gama was in it!

_Next was Yu Yu Hakufan-san, "_Actually, that first song is supposed to go "I wish I'd been a girlie, just like my dear papa." Anyway, CONGADULATIONS ON USING MONTY PYTHON. THEY ARE SO AWESOME!" Yes they are.

_Then, Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san said, "_Ha! I loved it! Brilliant as ever ZZF! Ok… Um… What to say… You misspelled a lot of stuff but I think that you meant to do that. Other than that… Nothing! I vote for the Rockbells if I can. Oh and umm… Fairy tales Entitle is up. I need to write the 3rd chappie but first I want to do A Life of Holding On and/or Know Your Stars." Well, Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san, you can do that! And also, thank you so much for reminding me, there is a new presidential election going on on my profile. The contestants are…

FOR THE BAND MEMBERS…

_From the republicans, they are: _Daron Malakian and John Davis!

_From the democrats parties, _Tre Cool and Billy Joe Armstrong!

_And, from the independent party, _David Draiman and Mike Dirnt!

FOR THE ANIME MEMBERS…

_From the republicans, the are:_ Kurama and Toyua!

_From the democrats, the are:_ 008 and 005!

_And, for the independent party, they are:_ Winry and Grandma Rockbell!

FOR THE KING ARTHUR PRESIDENTS

_From the Republican Party,_ Robin's least favorite minstrel and King of Swamp Castle!

_From the Democrats, _The Black Knight and King Arthur!

_And from the independent party, _The Historian's wife and The Green Knight!

**ZZF:** Now, on to our story of Gama!

* * *

#1

**Gama:** I hate painting. It's all messy and ugly.

#2

**Yusuke:** Keiko, let's kiss and make up.

**Gama:** Eww! Make up! You are so nasty!

#3

**Gama:** I cannot believe that some people can put on such thick make up on their faces!

#4

**Gama:** I hate color. Color is ugly.

(**ZZF:** YOU RACEST BASTARD!)

#5

**Gama:** (with a bunch of make up on and on Broadway) Does anyone have a wet one? I need a wet one!

**Kuwabara:** (goes up and gives Gama a kiss)

#6

**Gama:** Everybody! I still wet the bed!

#7

**Gama:** I can't add 2 and 2.

#8

**Gama:** (going to the bathroom in the girl's locker room)

#9

**Gama:** I think Michel Jackson is hot.

* * *

**Robotic ZZF:** Hope you all liked that! I- I- I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I – I - I - I - I –

**Yusuke:** What's wrong with it?

**Kuwabara:** I don't know! I think the ZZF's world was too intense for it!

**ZZF:** Hell yeah!

**Kurama:** I thought you were sulking!

**ZZF:** Hn.

**Hiei:** That's _my_ line!

**ZZF:** Well, it's mine now! Bye bye!


	27. SUZAKU

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen: **(back to normal) HI!

**Everyone:** HI!

**ZZF:** I would like to hurry up with the reviews, if you don't mind.

**Everyone (I think):** We don't mind, ZZF.

**ZZF:** Okay. Bara No Namida Ni Geeko-san said, "Here! Let me join the club! Hn. LOL! I vote for Kurama and Touya. Ok… Umm… Good job! I hate Gama. I'm sorry that you got flames. I got some really nasty ones with a lot of bad words in them telling me that I couldn't write. The bums. FLAMES suck unless you use them to make S'Mores or keep my a happy pyromaniacs or if you give them to Hiei!" Too true

_Then, All Things Anime-san said, _"'Ello. Gama is a racist how dare he not like colors… I'm offended. Nah, just kidding. I like this one especially, cause I never really thought about Gama that much, it was good. Yeah, screw those damned flamers, I'm tellin' you there stupid and idiotic. They don't deserve to read your story. Peace out, Homie." Preach it, sister!

_Then, jupiter19-san said, _"Great! (As always) All flamers are really big B. So, if you get flames, it's their problem, NOT yours. Anyway, Suzuki is Suzaku in the Japanese things. Anyway, it's the "Beautiful" Suzaku. I'm sure that will help you remember it." Yes, I will, jupiter19-san. Thank you. Now, to the story of Suzaku!

* * *

#1

**Suzaku:** I'm so ugly! I wish I was cute so I could date Botan!

#2

**Suzaku:** Hay! Guess what! I'm a poser!

#3

**Suzaku:** Like, you know!

**Yusuke:** (busting in) Suzaku! Give me the flute!

**Suzaku:** Like, can't you see that I'm talking here? Oh, not you Botan.

#4

**Yusuke: **(same scene) Give me the flute!

**Suzaku:** Okay! Here! Take it! Just, please, don't hurt me!

#5

**Suzaku:** Genbu?

**Genbu:** Yeah?

**Suzaku:** Will you marry me?

**Genbu:** (walks away)

**Suzaku:** Please! I'll make cookies!

#6

**Suzaku:** I'm craving chocolate.

#7

**Suzaku:** (shopping for nail polish)

#8

**Suzaku:** (wearing a prom dress)

#9

**Suzaku:** (getting pregnant)

* * *

**ZZF:** (breathing heavily)

**Kuwabara:** Are… you alright, ZZF?

**ZZF:** NEVER! (runs and gets a batch of cookies)

**YYH gang:** …


	28. SUZUKA

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Yay! No flames! (jumps around and does a summer salt)

**Yusuke:** She's really… sprightly…

_First, jupiter19-san said, "_Great chapter! (No surprise there! -) Anyway, I think that you misunderstood me. I don't think I said Suzaku, the guy that controlled the buggy things, I mean Suzuka. You know, the "Beautiful" Suzuka. He was on Team Uraotogi with Shishi! But I DID love this chappie!" Well, I guess I did get mixed up. But I _will_ do Suzuka on this chapter!

_Then, Psyco Anime Luver-san said, "_Awesomeness!"

_Then, Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san__ said, "_Yum! ((Runs to go get cookies with you)) YUMM! ((Munches cookies))" Yay! Someone else likes cookies! Oh, and also, Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san, do you like chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies?

_Next, jupiter19-san said, _"Oh yeah, I vote for whoever is on the democratic side. Great chappie too!"

_Next, Yu Yu Hakufan-san said, "_Actually that line is Hiei's and is copyrighted by the creators of Yu Yu Hakusho. Anyway, it was an awesome chappie. And don't let those flamers get you down. That just means they are jealous of your masterpiece. Keep it up and always know that your fans are in your corner, not there's." I got one thing to say. PREACH IT, BROTHER!

_Then he said, _"**Me: **NEVER! (runs and steals Suzaku's cookies)

**Suzaku: **Hey give those back!

**Me:** NEVER!  
**Suzaku:** Will you shut up!

**Me:** NEVER!" Well, now on to Suzuka!

* * *

#1

**Suzuka:** I'm so ugly. Yusuke will never go out with me!

#2

**Suzuka:** I love kittens! They are so cute!

#3

**Suzuka:** I'm a poser. I only think I'm cool.

#4

**Suzuka:** I need a bath.

#5

**Random Dude:** Let's have a burger.

**Suzuka:** (randomly) NEVER!

#6

**Suzuka:** (to Yusuke) Como est tas?

#7

**Suzuka:** I'm so random.

#8

**Suzuka:** FELL THE WRATH OF MY STINKY ARMPITS!

**Kuwabara:** Smells like Kurama.

**Kurama:** Kuwabara

**Kuwabara:** It's a complement!

#9

**Suzuka:** (same scene but raises his arms, reveling his hairy armpits)

**Yusuke:** AGH! (cries and runs away)

* * *

**ZZF:** I would like to make a shout out to MissCourtany002-san for being there when my friends were in need. She knows who they are, don't you, MissCourtnay002-san?

**MissCourtany002****-san:** Yes, I do.

**ZZF:** And I would like to make a shout out to Figurelogics-san and Emily-san for making the Cyborg 009 characters do drugs. Well, that's all, I think!


	29. BAKKA

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** I have no idea who I should do this chapter.

**Bakken:** Does that mean you won't have a chapter?

**ZZF:** Bakken! So nice of you to volunteer!

**Bakken:** Wha… what do you mean? I… I didn't…

**ZZF:** Of _course _you didn't! You were recruited!

Kurama's One And Only-san "200 thumbs up! … AH! CRAP! I don't have 200 thumbs!... Do you have 198 thumbs I can borrow?

Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san "You spelled Estas wrong. YES! I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! So I do believe that I would love peanut-butter chocolate-chip cookies. I can't wait till I make some!" Hey, could you please send some to me?

All Things Anime-san, "Nice and funny as always."

_Then, jupiter19-san said, _"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Love number 8! (Yes, I go for the vulgar stuff)

Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san "Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while… Basket Ball practice and homework weighing me down. This chapter was hilarious especially these parts: #8

**Suzuka:** FEEL THE WRATH OF MY STINKY ARMPITS!  
**Kuwabara:** Smells like Kurama.  
**Kurama:** Kuwabara!  
**Kuwabara:** It's a complement!  
#1  
**Suzuka:** I'm so ugly. Yusuke will never go out with me!  
Kep up the good work."

Will do, Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi. And if you don't review again, the computer will blow up in your face.

Kageryu Jaganshi-san, "For number 6, its Como estas, not Como est tas." Thanks. I'll fix that right away.

_Next, DarkAnimePriestess-san said, "_I loved it! Hehe… Update please!"

Now, on to the story!

* * *

#1

**Bakken:** I hate betting people up. Especially Kurama.

#2

**Bakken:** I'M KING OF THE WORLD!

**People of the world:** (beats Bakken up)

#3

**Bakken:** (same scene) I'M KING OF THE RETIREMENT CENTER!

**Old people of the retirement center:** (forms a mosh pit)

#4

**Bakken:** I can so ski! (goes on ski lift, falls off, and brakes his ribs)

#5

**Bakken:** I can so do math! (fails general math)

#6

**Bakken:** I so have a fashion sense! (wears what 0014 wore in Figurelogics-san's story, Mission 24689: REHAB chapter 1)

#7

**Bakken:** I can so write! (fails to write the word I)

#8

**Bakken:** I like cheese.

#9

**Bakken:** I can't fight for shit.

* * *

**Bakken:** Lies… all lies…

**ZZF:** My job here is done. (walks away and doesn't look back)


	30. SHIZURU

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Let's get right down to business. Yu Yu Hakufan-san said, "That was really funny. The only thing that is keeping me down is that I broke my pinkie finger yesterday and it really hurts. I still want you to write your story. Thanks. Yu Yu Hakufan." Okay. Let us all support Yu Yu Hakufan-san as he recovers from his broken pinkie. And to do so…

**Kuwabara:** I don't think I'm going to like this…

**ZZF:** I will break Yusuke's pinkie!

**Kuwabara: **Never mind! I'm going to _love _this!

**ZZF:** (breaks Kuwabara's finger)

**Kuwabara:** OW! Why'd you do that?

**ZZF:** To help cheer up Yu Yu Hakufan-san! What else?

**Kuwabara:** (has a heart attack and gets sent to the Spirit World Hospitable)

**ZZF:** Anyway, on with the reviews! KaboomingKitsune-san said, "Oh man I love it! Bashing on Koenma Yay! Ahahha lol tootles W" Yu Yu Hakufan-san said, "THAT WAS FUNNY! I liked it as always. So… keep up the good work and wish me well on my broken finger. I wish you well too. If you don't want to include this part in you next chapter, I am fine with that. It is an honor being in your story. Update soon. Yu Yu Hakufan." Of course I wouldn't keep out news like that from the others! And Yu Yu Hakufan-san, I did something very funny (all yalls can read this, too.) I was going to when I accidentally typed in Isn't that funny! So I was thinking about you all the time! (there is no such thing as unless Yu Yu Hakufan-san decides to make his own webpage.) Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san said, "I didn't find this all that funny… SORRY! Yeah! Sure! I'll send you some cookies! As soon as I get around to making some… I WON MY FIRST VOLLEYBALL GAME! GO PUMAS!" YEAH! GO PUMAS! GO PUMAS! GO PUMAS! (Does little victory dance) Wait a minute… Pumas reminds me of 008's name, Pyunma. Then, All Things Anime-san said, "Whoo! #3 was funny wit da ol' peepals. It was still all the funny dough." Humm… dough… YUMMY! Hay, could you send some dough to Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san so (s)he can make some cookies? Then, Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi-san said, "LOL! THAT was hilarious, it was a riot! LMAO! Especially these parts:

#2

**Bakken:** I'M KING OF THE WORLD!

**People of the world: **(beats Bakken up)

#3

**Bakken:** (same scene) I'M KING OF THE RETIREMENT CENTER!

**Old people of the retirement center:** (forms a mosh pit)

GO RETIREMENT ELDERLY PEOPLE! YOU ROCK. Lol Cepically Genkai and Yoda lol. Keep up the good work." Will do, allyu! Then, jupiter19-san said, "Could you do Reisho, Koto, and Juri? If you did, it would be REALLY funny!" Okay. Okay? Okay. Now, a new reviewer has found us. That reviewer is Japanese Angel-san. First, (s)he put "laughs Kurama is my favorite character, and to see Kuri bashing is so funny! I loves it. X." I'm glad you like it. Then, (s)he put, "giggles I loves this one too! These are so funny dangles Shippo keychain in front of you Do Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru and you get the keychain!" Okay. Hold on while I choose the new order for these chapters… heads, Shizuru and Reisho, tails Koto and Juri… Heads, so heads is Shizuru and tails is Reisho,… Shizuru this chapter… Koto next… Juri third and Reisho last. Okay? I've got the _perfect_ thing for her! Next, (s)he put, "rolls over laughing and crying This was great! And F.Y.I. Yomi is one of the three kings (along with Mukuro and Raizen) and before coming to kingliness power, was part of Yoko's gang of bandits. He is blind and has six ears, three on each side." Okay. Thanks. Next was "breaks Kurama out of Kitsune Chic's closet" I nearly forgot he was in there. Next, (s)he said, "Chinese food is good. takes ZZF to a Chinese restaurant" Mmmmmmmmmm… Chinese food…

**Yusuke and Kuwabara:** (eating Chinese food)

**ZZF:** GIVE ME THAT! I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN HAVE CHINESE FOOD! (gobbles Chinese food)

**Kurama:** (taking over after being released) Next, Japanese Angel-san said, "Whoever flames you is an ass. I love this story so much!"

**ZZF:** (mouth full of egg rolls and won ton soup) Damn right!

**Yusuke:** God! ZZF! Chew with your mouth shut!

**ZZF:** (just to annoy Yusuke, she sticks out her tough)

**Kuwabara:** (laughing)

**ZZF:** Now on with the show!

* * *

#1

**Shizuru:** I like cheese.

#2

**Shizuru:** I like pink.

#3

**Shizuru:** (wearing a pink dress)

#4

**Shizuru:** (on Broadway) (**ZZF:** For all of you Londoners, Broadway is like London's West End, but with a bunch of idiots that sing and dance and wear stupid costumes. Kind of like Spamalot, the Broadway musical of Monty Python's the Holy Grail!)

#5

**Shizuru:** (dating Kayko) God! I gorged myself on this one Fruit Loop!

#6

**Shizuru:** God! I gorged myself on this one Fruit Loop!

#7

**Shizuru:** Like, you know, it was like, I don't know, like, you know?

#8

**Shizuru:** (wearing pink)

#9

**Shizuru:** (acting really girly)

* * *

**ZZF:** I know I used the girly act for three ones, but it's not the same. #7 was that California beach girl, #8 was that pink-freak, and #9 was full out preppy.

**Shizuru:** What'd I miss?

**YYH gang + ZZF:** …


	31. KOTO

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Hay, yal!

"**Yal":** Hay, ZZF!

**ZZF:** Let's get right down to business with the reviews! Hieifirekid-san said, "I luv it its so funny and with Kurama singing the ending Teen Titans song (busting) u should hav them sing I'm in luv wit a strippa from t pain. I'm still lauging wit my friend ha ha ha." Then, Not-just-a-pretty-face-san said, "Oh snap! This is the funniest thing I have ever seen… and that's really saying something, I've seen my brother… You like peanut butter? And Chinese food? And… and purple? We have so much in common! I didn't care what anyone else says, twas destiny that I stumbled upon this awesome, incredible, mind-blowing, astonishing story-thing. Oh yeah, before I forget, could you do Miyuki? Ya know, that pretty chick that turned out ta be a cross-dresser and was a dude? She/he was the leader of the ogre traide and Yusuke fights her to save Yukina? Could you please do her/him? Love ya!  
Much love from your loyal fan  
Not-just-a-pretty-face" Why thank you, Not-just-a-pretty-face-san! Now, All Things Anime-san said, "Yes, Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san, can have some dough from me, only if she makes me some cookies too. Ahh, yes, Shizuru my 2nd fave Yu Yu Chick, she rocks. Seven, eight, and nine were ALL real funny. Yaay, funny." You hear that, Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san? You better make some cookies for my chick, All Things Anime-san, too, you know? She's callin' you out! Next, jupiter19-san said, "Good one!" That was probably my shortest review ever. Well, whatever. A review is a review is a review is a peanut butter/chocolate chip cookie, and i can't hate that. And last, but not least, Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san said, "I loved it! This was really good! I can't wait until the next chappie! I want you to give Yu Yu Hakufan My best wishes for his pinkie finger. I'm a girl… Just FYI. ((Bakes cookies)) I hope you like Double Chocolate Chip! With all that extra dough, I made… I don't know. 3,434,783,128,934,131,313 cookies! Enjoy! Or Yusuke can enjoy! Or maybe Puu! ((dumps truckload of cookies on you, Puu, Kuwabara, and Yusuke)) Enjoy!"

**ZZF:** Arg!

**Yusuke:** Arg!

**Kuwabara:** Arg!

**Puu:** Ugh!

**Kurama:** … Should we help them?

**Hiei:** No. Knowing ZZF, she should have them out by the end of the chapter.

**Kurama:** Who is it on?

**Hiei:** Koto.

**Kurama:** Who?

**Hiei:** Koto, that fox chic that refereed before that fish girl Juri.

**Kurama:** Oh. Her.

**Hiei:** You two would make a great couple.

**Kurama:** With _her!_ She nearly got us killed, if you might have forgotten!

**Hiei:** It was just a _suggestion!_

**Kurama:** Should we get on with this?

**Hiei:** Okay.

**Kurama:** But let's finish with the reviews. Yu Yu Hakufan-san said, "YAY! Kuwabara got hurt. Oh and by the way. I GOT MY FIRST STORY ON THE INTERNET. Attention all YU YU YU CRAZY READERS, LOOK FOR "A SONIC STORY" BY YU YU HAKUFAN IN THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CATEGORY! Many Thankies to those who read it. Yu Yu Hakufan."

**Hiei: **Then, The-Person-Who-Kicked-Your-But-To-Hell-And-Back-And-Brought-You-Back-To-Life-With-Tensiga-Who-Was-Stolen-From-Sesshomaru-I-Bribed-Yoko-Kurama-With-Shiny-Stuff-To-Steal-It-So-I-Repeat-The-Process-I-Am-Ryu-Kaze-no-the-ankoku-no-tsuki-ryu-Kurohi-Just-To-Tell-san (aka Ryu Kaze no the ankoku no tsuki-ryu Kurohi-san) said, "I finally get to review. Its 8:22Pm and I still gotta do my homework Uh oh! You out did your self this time lol! I Nearly Laughed my brain out! Lol... Just to tell you, this is Ryu Kaze no the ankoku no tsuki-ryu Kurohi... Lol I like my name lol" Okay. Already done so. Now, Psyco Anime Luver-san said, "Don't insult cheese! It's not nice cause I like cheese (its fun to say!)! But aside from that, me likes it!" Good for you. I don't give a—

**Kurama:** What are you doing? Are you trying to ruin ZZF's story.

**Hiei:** Yes.

**Kurama:** If you ruin her story, then guess who's lives she's going to ruin?

**Hiei:** Oh…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KOTO

#1

**Koto's parents:** (after Koto becomes the referee) What were you thinking!

**Koto:** Hmm. _Do_ I think? Let me sit here and think about that…

#2

**Elder Toguro: **(beating up Yusuke)

**Koto:** Stop it! Stop it! For the sake of humanity! Stop it!

#3

**Dark Tournament:** (getting really heated up)

**Koto:** I can't take this anymore! (runs away to the human world)

#4

**Koto:** I'm in a nickel-pickle.

#5

**Koto: **I'm a pickle-nickel. (**ZZF: **I have no idea how I came up with this! I swear!)

#6

**Koto:** (to Kurama) So, you wanna go out? I can help you win!

#7

**Dark Tournament official dudes:** Koto, we think that you should take some time off and let Juri take over.

**Koto:** Okay!

#8

**Koto:** (anti-bubbly)

#9

**Koto:** (not refereeing the Dark Tournament)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ZZF:** YES! AIR!

**Yusuke:** Finally!

**Hiei:** Told ya she'd get them out by the end of the chapter.

**Kurama:** But not _exactly _the end.


	32. JURI

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Hi hi! Let's get down to business. jupiter19-san "Hahaha! (Now THAT was short!)" All Things Anime-san said, "That was awesome, #1 was my favey, fave, fave. Your review answering was funny also. I also seem to laugh so hard, and everyone in the room, looks at me like I'm mental… well I'm not... all the time." MewTikal-san said, "Hey, Yuhiru-chan! THIS STORY ISH AWSOMENESS! Kurama's chapter is the best of all of them: O –laughs at Hiei too- Hiei's chapter ish the second best! –Laughs nonstop at the two wearing a dress- Tikal: AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! YOU TWO ARE GAY!" Yu Yu Hakusho-san said, "That was FUNY! I think it was the greatest chappie yet and good news, MY PINKIE IS HEALED! I am so happy. I hope you can update soon. Until then, Yu Yu Hakufan." Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san said, "I love it! ((Runs off to bake more cookies)) This is tiring work! Maybe Hiei and Kurama will be kind enough to help! Now where did they run off to... Kurama! Hiei! Come here! Ok! Well… I gotta go look for my little slaves I mean HELPERS! That's right. Helpers. Now where are they… ((Runs off))" Yeah. Where are those two?

**Hiei and Kurama:** (sneaking away.)

**ZZF:** (sees them) THERE THEY ARE! (grabs them) Here they are, Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san! Now, Psyco Anime Luver-san said, "I have 3 comments: one for Hiei: f#?& you! Another for Hiei's fans: don't kill me for the above! Final for ZZF: me likeseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseseses (that's a lotta "e"s and "s"s) it." Then, The-Person-Who-Kicked-your-But-To-Hell-And-Back-And-Brought-You-Back-To-Life-With-Tensiga-Who-Was-Stolen-From-Sesshomaru-I-Bribed-Yoko-Kurama-With-Shiny-Stuff-To-Steal-It-I-Hope-This-Is-The-LONGEST-Name-On-F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N-.-N-E-T-I-Like-It-Tis-cooool-san said, "Yo n Hello! Tis me! Anyway… Koto… Not referring the Dark Tournament! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER! I A, LAUGHING SO HARD THAT IT'S LIKE MY INTESTINES BLOWN OUT BY YUSUKE'S REIGUN! Anyway… I have a suggestion for someone you might do next! Raizen… or you can do Mukuro or Yomi… Those r the three I'm nominating! LOLOL (Anyway there isn't a nominating thing is there…) Anyway, I'm saying anyway so much… well UPDATE SOON… Or… I'll hunt you down and skin you alive MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (you know I'm only joking!)"

**ZZF:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs and hides behind Yusuke) REAL MONSTERS! Then, (s)he said, "Oh, yeah! To Kurama: I want to hate you but I can't hate you but that's what I hate about you! I can't hate you… To Yukina: Hiei's your brother…-.-. To Hiei: You… you… are… so… mean… not… to… tell… her. Mental note: I'm insane for giving messeges to fictional characters."

Now on to Juri!

* * *

#1

**Juri:** I have _no idea_ what the rule book says. STOP ASKING ME THESE HARD QUESTIONS!

#2

**Juri:** I raped older men.

#3

**Juri:** I'm really a boy.

#4

**Juri:** I like pole dancing.

#5

**Juri:** I like to go to strip clubs.

#6

**Juri:** (depressed)

#7

**Juri:** (running around in boxers and a bikini top)

#8

**Juri:** (mimicking Koto)

#9

**Juri:** (staying around in the face of danger)

* * *

**Juri:** That's all a lie!

**Some random old man:** That's her! That's the girl that raped me!

**Police:** (comes and arrests Juri)

**Juri:** (arguing her innocence)

**ZZF:** Well, that's it! See you next time!


	33. GAMEMASTER

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Hi everybody! Let's get reviews done and out of the way so we could get to the funnies! jupiter19-san said, "Ohh! Am I the first reviewer for chapter 32? I might be because I have a cold and had to stay home from school. Anyways, terrific chapter! (As always)" Kuwabara!

**Kuwabara:** Yeah?

**ZZF:** (makes Kuwabara get a cold)

**Kuwabara:** What'd you do that for!

**ZZF:** To give jupiter19-san some company. Anyway, All Things Anime-san said, "Cute, and funny. Poor, Juri never had a 5 minute chance." Duh! Not to be rude, but that was the point. Next, Yu Yu Hakufan-san said, "That was the FUNNIEST CHAPPIE EVER! I HAVE NEVER READ ANYTHING SO ENTERTAINING! Update soon! Yu Yu Hakufan P.S What took the long update?" Well, Yu Yu Hakufan-san, my computer said there was something wrong and I was writing this at my school library and they don't like us to do stuff like this, so I had to wait until they weren't looking. Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san said, "Thanks for the great chappie and thanks for finding Kurama and Hiei for me! (Ties them up to my thinking hat)) Good luck getting away from me now!

**Kurama and Hiei:** ((both stand up and try to walk away))

**Me: **HEY! I'll attack you with my magical pitch fork if you guys don't sit back down!

**Kurama:** ((sits down))

**Hiei:** ((is dragged down with Kurama)) Thanks, Kurama! ((sarcastic))

**Kuwabara:** It's your own fault that your short! ((laughs))

**Hiei: **Well your ugly! I CAN GROW!

**Kuwabara:** ((is hurt))

**Kurama:** Hiei, that wasn't nice…

**Me:** Ok, ((sweatdrops)) well I have to go clean out my mom's van! See ya!" Have fun! Next, Psyco Anime Luver-san said, "me likes it (hmm… no comment from Hiei for my last review… that's a good sign.)" Yay! Good sign! Good sign! Well, let me see… who should I do next? (looks at YYH website for ideas) I know! Gamemaster!

GAMEMASTER

* * *

#1

**Gamemaster:** I hate videogames.

#2

**Yusuke and the gang:** (comes bursting in)

**Gamemaster:** You guys don't have to play by my rules.

#3

**Gamemaster:** (same scene) You guys don't have to play by my rules because I like Yusuke.

#4

**Gamemaster:** I'm gay.

#5

**Gamemaster:** (avoiding video game conventions)

#6

**Gamemaster:** (avoiding video arcades)

#7

**Gamemaster:** (abducting a little boy)

#8

**Gamemaster:** (throwing away all his games)

#9

**Gamemaster:** (raping an old lady)

* * *

**ZZF:** Well, that's it!

**Yusuke:** (laughing)

**ZZF:** What's so funny?

**Yusuke:** He… he's _gay!_

**ZZF:** And do you know what?

**Yusuke:** What?

**ZZF:** He likes you.

**Yusuke:** (has a heart attack and dies)


	34. ZERU

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Hay!

**People:** Hay!

**ZZF:** Okay, jupiter10-san said, "Very good!" Yay! Very good! Very good! Crystallized Roses-san said, "Funny as heck! Read my humor story, you'll love it! Though I doubt if it's as funny as yours… Hugs Cryroses:" I will, don't worry. Then, All Things Anime-san said, "Who, another chapter. And Gamemaster the victim, very funny… like it always is. Man, I need to find more words that mean funny." Are you trying to say that all my other chapters aren't funny? Oh, well. Next, Psyco Anime Luver-san said, "You do realize that your not supposed to kill Yusuke, right? (he does that well enough on his own) p.s. me still likesesesesesz it" Me too! That's why I still write it. Next, yuyuh-Forever-a-Fornever-kusho-san said, "Poor, poor Yusuke. I miss Jin. And Burger King and Taco Bell. That was funny. Oh and the Spiderman and Batman thing… Great… Well… ((Looks at Hiei and Kurama tied to my hat)) I've got to go take care of these two! Oh and for Kuwabara… Have fun with your cold."

**Kuwabara:** Yeah… (sniffs) thanks, yuyuh-Forever-a-Fornever-kusho-san. (blows nose)

**ZZF:** THAT SOUNDED LIKE AN ELEPHANT!

**Kuwabara:** That _so_ does not (blows nose) help my self esteem!

**ZZF:** Does it look like I care?

**Kuwabara:** Yes!

**ZZF: **THINK AGAIN, BUNNY BOY!

**Kuwabara:** I'm not a Bunny Boy…

**ZZF:** (comes out with Bunny Boy costume) YOU ARE NOW!

**Kuwabara:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**ZZF:** Ah, shut up, Baby Boy! (comes out with baby costume and puts Kuwabara in it)

**Jin:** (comes out of nowhere) HI, YUYUH-FOREVER-A-FORNEVER-KUSHO-SAN!

**YYH gang and ZZF:** …

**Koenma:** Burger King.

**Kuwabara:** Taco Bell.

**Yusuke:** Spiderman.

**Kurama:** Batman.

**ZZF:** RANDOM! Then, jupiter19-san said, "Hi! It just occurred to me that you never did my least favorite character on Yu Yu Yu Crazy! So, could ya do Risho? He'll be fun to embarrass! (Oh yeah, great chapter!)" Okay! But, I have to find out how he is… I kinda forgot… CRAZZY-san said, "OMFG YOUR STORY IS FUCKIN' HILARIOUS! ANYONE WHO FLAMES YOU IS A FUCKED UP STUPID BITCH! HURRY UP AND UPDATE! OR ELSE! I LOVE CAPS LOCK…" Uh… we kind of noticed that… Yeah. Well, Japanese Angel-san said, "OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm in there! Thank yous! gives ZZF Shippou keychain There ya go, just like I promised." Thanks, Japanese Angel-san! I'll put it on my purse with all my other pins and stuffs. (puts it there) Next, Japanese Angel-san said, again, "squeals I loves it! Keep it going, ZZF!" Will do! Next, (s)he said, "I loved 4 and 5 (for chapter 3) on this one! Made me laugh uber hard." Glad it did! Then, the last review for Japanese Angel-san was, "Ha ha! Nice, and I don't even know who Gamemaster is TT I'm behind! Oh, oh, oh, oh, do Mukuro! She rocks! Don't worry, Japanese Angel-san! I'm kinda behind, too. That's why I'm doing Zeru! I'll see what I can do next chapter.

* * *

#1

**Zeru:** (sees fire) AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

#2

**Zeru:** (sees Hiei's dragon attack thingy) AAAGGGGGHHHHH! RUN AWAY!

#3

**Zeru:** (playing with Barbie dolls) (in high pitched voice) I love you, Ken! (in deep voice) So do I, Barbie. Now, let's get giggly with it.

#4

**Zeru:** I'm afraid of fire.

#5

**Jin:** Hey, Zeru.

**Zeru:** What?

**Jin:** Burger King.

**Zeru:** AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! KOENMA DIDN'T LET ME HAVE IT MY WAY!

#6

**Koenma:** You little (censored, for a change)

**Zeru:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY HEART IS BROKEN! KOENMA DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!

#7

**Zeru:** I love my team members! They look just so _CUTE_ when they're in uniform!

#8

**Zeru:** (dancing to rap music like a stripper)

#9

**Zeru:** (rapping some corny song)

* * *

**ZZF:** Okay. That was fun!

**Kuwabara:** (blowing his nose)

**ZZF:** ELEPHANT BOY! MEKKA MEKKA HI MEKKA CHALLY CHALLY HO!

**Yusuke:** That was random…

**Kurama:** Uh-oh…

**Cyborg Death Eater and ZZF:** ONE EYED! ONE HORNED! FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER! ONE EYED! ONE HORNED! FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER! ONE EYED! ONE HORNED! FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER! (continue singing until the end of time…)


	35. BUI

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Okay. I'm here, what more do you want?

**YYH gang:** FOR YOU TO STOP MAKING FUN OF US!

**ZZF:** Not likely. Now, on to reviews:

M0nk3ys w1ll Rul3 th3 w0rld-san said, "Awesome! Oh yeah. I used to b Psyco Anime Lover. P.S. MONKEYS WILL RULE THE WORLD! " Yes, they will. BECAUSE WE WILL SET THEM FREE!" (coughs) Uh, yeah. Whatever. Black Spell-san said, "Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You know, Kuwabara sort of looks like an elephant. / (.) Keep up the good work!" Will do! All Things Anime-san said, "You wound me… I think ALL your chappies are funny… LIKE THIS ONE! Zeru is a zero… hahahaha." I DIDN'T MEAN TO! Anyway, Zeru is a zero that needs to be turned into a hero. Next, ketsue-san said, "Love the story but it is spelled, como estas? Keep writing." Will do, ketsue-san! Zypher Hokage-san said, "Hiya hiya… I didn't review in a while cause of school… the school… I have a story in progress chapter 2 starting chapter 3… I am not publishing it until I am done. Well nice job on Zeru… you never lose your good work. ITS SO GOOD I LOVE IT GOOD JOB! UPDATE SOON!" Will do, Zypher Hokage-san! Then, jupiter19-san said, "Great chapter! Now then, you wanted to know who Risho was, right? Anyways, he's the guy on Jin's team (Team Masho) and he was really, really mean to Touya. (He actually HIT Touya! And Touya's on his team!) (**Touya fans and ZZF:** (gasps)) Risho fought Kuwabara and when Kuwabara saw Yukina during the fight that gave him the power to fight the crap out of that bitch (Risho). There! I think I covered most of the important stuff." Thanks, jupiter19-san! Then, yuyuh-Forever-a-Fornever-kusho-san said, "ONE EYED ONE HORNED FLYING PURPLE EATER! YAY! THIS WAS A GREAT CHAPPIE! I STILL LOVE THE BURGER KING THING! OOPS! Caps lock malfunction. Ok. Umm… KEIKO! BLA BLEE BLURB BLIDY BLAH! See YA!" Yep! See ya! Then, Yu Yu Hakufan-san said, "OH MY GOD! I'M SO STUPID! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T REVIEW LAST CHAPTER! Forgive me! Forgive me! I will review every chapter from now on. Update REALLY, REALLY FAST, Yu Yu Hakufan" Okay, okay, don't have a Kuwabara! Last, Japanese Angel-san said, "(sings with you because she has nothing else better to do) Another wonderfully hilarious chapter, ZZF! Holy crap, idea! I need someone to make fun of Bui or maybe Ura Urashima… just a thought. (continues singing)" I think Japanese Angel-san is trying to tell me something… oh, well, I guess I'll never know… So let's get started!

* * *

BUI 

#1

**Bui:** (in an armor store) Which one looks better? Shocking pink or baby blue?

#2

**Hiei:** You are so gay.

**Bui:** I know I am. Are you?

#3

**Bui:** I'M GAY AND I'M PROUD!

#4

**Bui:** I don't know how to add.

#5

**Elder Toguro:** Why do you wear that armor, Bui?

**Bui:** To hide my ugliness.

#6

**Bui:** What color should I paint my nails? Bright purple or neon green?

#7

**Bui:** I'm a dork.

#8

**Bui:** (becoming Miss. America)

#9

**Bui:** (becoming pregnant)

* * *

**ZZF:** Okay. That's it. I'll see who I feel like to do next chappie. Bye-bye! 


	36. URA URASHIMA

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Okay. I want to make a really weird statement that hasn't been made since chapter 3… THANK YOU, KURAMARULEZ-SAN FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! Now that I've got that out of my system, let us continue. PianinKurama'sass-san said, "Hi funny fluff (goes off to find and kill Kurama and dumass)" I respect you and your ideas, but DON'T KILL KURAMA! HE IS ONE OF MY TOP SIX CHARACTERS!

**Kurama, Jin, 002, 004, 008, and 005:** (rebel against their haters)

**ZZF:** O-kay then, M0nk3ys w1ll Rul3 th3 w0rld-san said, "wipes away tear so funny. Awesome. Keep the good work up!" Will do, man (or girl, whichever)! Next, All Things Anime-san said, "Hehehehe that was crazy! So who's the daddy of Bui's babby?" Um… Yusuke and Kuwabara. Next, jupiter19-san said, "Funny as always, ZZF! Great job! " I know. _All _my work is good. . Then, AnimeChicka0426-san said, "'Bui: What color should I paint my nails? Bright purple or neon green?" I say neither! Black with neon blue streaks! (or maybe that's just my wanna-be-hair color…) Oh, -tosses Jorge at ZZF after holding him hostage for exactly 20 CHAPTERS!- I think your reviewers were missing him… or not."

**Jorge:** Air… air…

**Koenma:** There you are! I've got some work for you! (takes Jorge away so no one can hear from him or miss him again)

**ZZF:** O-kay… Anyway, yuyuh-Forever-a-Fornever-kusho-san said, "Have you done Botan, Koenma, and George (the ogre)? Just asking." Yes, for chapters 5, 4, and 15, in the order that you asked. Then, Black vs. White-san said, "I'm Yu Yu Hakufan! I changed my name because Yu Yu Hakufan is old. I loved this chappie. The girly colors for Bui were funny. Update soon!" And what if I don't? what are you going to do about it? Hu? You wanna fight? Just messin' with you Yu Yu Hakufan-san… I mean, Black vs. White-san. Now you have to continue with the last 26 chapters! Yes! 26 chapters! That low already! Oh! That reminds me! I'm going to change my name. I was thinking of PizzaPerson, ChineseFoodLuver, Fan-of-Japanese-Animation-Like-Cyborg-009-and-YYH, or OrangeStarburst. Or maybe ComputerFreak. Please vote for your fave. Well, this chapter is Ura Urashima, so, I guess we'll get on with it!

-&-&-&-

#1

**Ura:** I like cheese.

#2

**Ura:** Cheese… has holes… only on Tuesdays… (**ZZF:** Sorry, Kinoshita Kristanite-san! That was so funny what you said in your review for The Cyborgs Dilemma! I _loved _it!

#3

**Ura:** (to some random geek) Speak nerdy to me, you hunk!

**Random Geek:** Uh, that would be a nerd. I'm a geek.

#4

**Ura:** I SMELL AND I ROCK! (lifts armpits and everyone dies from the smell)

#5

**Ura:** Emc2!

#6

**Ura:** Wingardium Leviosa!

#7

**Ura:** (telling some random snake) Go get me a cheese hoagie, _NOW!_

#8

**Ura:** I have a vagina!

#9

**Ura:** (being a computer geek)

-&-&-&-

**ZZF:** I hoped you like that!


	37. ROTO

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Hey!

**Fans:** Hey!

**ZZF:** Now, on to the reviews! Japanese Angel-san said, "The ugliness one made me laugh! Brilliant! (offers Chinese food) Just got back from a restaurant…" Thanks, JA-san! Do you mind if I call you "JA"-san? I hope so. All Things Anime-san said, "Awesome… I ran out of words. Sorry… loved it. You're rocked, at writing. I have to find some more compliments…" Why, thank you, All Things Anime-san! Then, hana180-san said, "KURONUE!" Okay… that was… random… Anyway, Japanese Angel-san said, "(laughs so hard that teacher puts her in detention for disturbing the peace)" "Peace"? _"Peace"? _What is peace? Is that a French word? I don't understand this "peace." Can someone please explain it to me?

**InuYasha:** Peace is where you don't make fun of us.

**ZZF:** I haven't even _started_ your story yet, so why are you complaining?

**Kagome:** Sit, boy!

**ZZF:** Kagome, sis, could you please take Inu away? Thanks, you're a doll! Anyway, M0nk3ys w1ll Ru13 th3 w0rld-san said, "O.O and I'm a girl." Thanks for clearing that up, MWRTW-san! Okay, this chapter is all about Roto! So, on with the show!

* * *

#1

**Roto:** I love Kurama's mom.

#2

**Roto:** I love Kurama.

#3

**Roto:** (taking American Sign and passing)

#4

**Roto:** (taking Italian)

#5

**Roto:** I'm Sailor X! After the newly found planet X at the edge of our galaxy! (spins and goes into a pretty pink tutu)

#6

**Roto:** (typing really slow as he looks for the letters on the keyboard) M… y… space… i… s… space… R… o… t… o… period.

#7

**Roto:** (dressing up as himself for Halloween) This costume is so ugly.

#8

**Roto:** GO, EAGALS!

#9

**Roto:** I love ZZF-san!

* * *

**ZZF:** I have something to say. This is my last update until next year on all of my stories…

**Everybody:** NO!

**ZZF:** I know… (cries) And it's because of my dad taking away my internet access and having to go to a sleep away camp for the whole summer. Well, I guess what they say is true… Old people and young people get along so well because they both have a common enemy…


	38. BYAKKO

1**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** I'M BACK!

**YYH gang:** NNOO!

**ZZF:** YES! And, for this chapter, I'm going to do... BYAKKO! Oh, and Black vs. White-san, I'm after you with a butter knife covered with that nasty strawberry stuff that you mix in with your milk to make it strawberry milk...

Chapter 38: Byakko

&&&

#1

**Byakko:** I think Kuwabara is so strong!

#2

**Byakko:** I think I should go out with Seriyu!

#3

**Byakko:** (in a frilly dress) I'm so pretty! Oh, so pretty! I feel pretty! And witty! And gay!

#4

**Byakko:** (during those episodes he was in) Koenma is so nice. He sent me some playmates! (starts playing patty-cake with Kuwabara)

#5

**Byakko:** (in American Idol) OPS! I DID IT AGAIN! I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART! GOT LOST IN THE GAME! OH, BABY, BABY! (kills the audience with his bad singing and breaks the television sets at home)

#6

**Byakko:** (during my auditions for this chapter, dressed in a cheerleader's outfit) Do me! Please do me! I'm the best as you can see!

#7

**Byakko:** (curled up on a rug in front of a fire)

#8

**Byakko:** (playing with a ball of yarn)

#9

**Byakko:** (being Drew Carey from Who's Line is it Anyway) Where anything can happen and the points are just like me! Worthless!

&&&

**ZZF:** I hoped you liked that!

**Byakko:** (sneaking up behind ZZF)

**ZZF:** That was just in time for the start of school! I, however, have to stay out until Sept. 11.

**Byakko:** (pounces on ZZF)

**ZZF:** (explodes)

**Byakko:** (dies)

**ZZF:** (coming out from behind curtain) See, Kuwabara, I _told_ you that I could find a use for that robot of me! Anyway, Kinoshita Kristanite-san, I am not Kagome's sister. It's just a matter of speech. Well, see ya next chapter!


	39. SURPRISE!

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Sorry for such a long update. I'm in my sophomore year, and my dad banned me from the school's library, so I can't sneak on here to do my story! anyway, Lazy but Smart-san said, I found the Kurama/Youko one very funny. As well as the rest… until now… cries How dare you call Karasu a homo! cries harder." Don't worry, Lazy but Smart-san. I'll change it. All Things Anime-san said, "Wow, super funny. I almost forgot about poor Byakko." Yeah. He's evil. We all forget about evil dudes. Lazy but Smart-san said, "I still haate the Karasu chapter! KARASU IS NOT GAY, A HOMO, OR WHATEVER ELSE PEOPLE THINK! Mother fuckers… Oh, not you. People who type stories about him being gay. I just really dislike you for the Karasu chapter. Do you think you can do one on… um, Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame?" Yeah, I think I can fit that in here! And, like I said before, I'll fix that. Psyco Anime Luver-san said, "Cool." LazyAndTiredOfYou101-san said, "YAY! YOU UPDATED. dat 15 500 (LOL YAY!) I like the number 5! it gives me an idea for a really good dis, anyway, we get our teachers tomorrow for us Elementary peeps. See ya later!" Then I think you'll like #5 of this chapter! Black vs. White-san said, "YAAY!! YOU UPDATED!! M, strawberry milk. drools on keyboard Kay boar. My dad isn't going to like this. UPDATE SOON!!" I can update whenever I want to, Black vs. White-san, so there! lol. Just joking! Then, phsychoticonna-san said, "OMG! Jin is afraid of BK, so funny! I loved the last line, 'the cinnamon swirls!' I love it." Yeah. I get that a lot. Then, (s)he said, "Yoko in a dress and in a field of flowers, I can only imagine where that came from. Love it, baby! (sorry, a little hyper.). Don't worry, phsychoticonna-san. I'm always hyper. Then, PhyscoticOnna-san (same person as phsychoticonna-san, I believe, only with an account on here) said, "Sweet. Oh, God, I can only IMAGINE Yoko in a DRESS! OMG! Hit me, baby, one more time!" Lol. Now, to announce the person who's the subject of this chapter is… HIEI'S DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!

**Yusuke:** How are you going to do that?

**ZZF:** Just like I did your Gatorade bottle. Only with numbers!

**Hiei:** I won't give you permission to do that!

**ZZF:** Who said anything about needing permission? I'm just going to take it! So here it is! Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame!

-&-&-&-

#1

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame:** Hm… should I go with the pink or the baby blue prom dress? The pink one will go so well with my new puppy pink nail polish, but the baby blue one will bring out my eyes more.

#2

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame: **Harry's wand! Has got it going on!

#3

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame:** I like cheese! Cheese is good! Cheese is healthy!

**Commertial:** Cheese! Now with twice the calcium!

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame:** DOWN WITH CHEESE! DOWN WITH CHEESE!

#4

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame:** Just because I'm white and nerdy! Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy!

#5

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame:** I am ninja! He is ninja! She is ninja, too! I am ninja! We are ninja! But I believe that you are ninja too! (I'm in love with this think called "Ask A Ninja" on you should all check it out.)

#6

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame: **Dude…

**YYH gang:** What?

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame:** … just stands there

**YYH gang:** Yes?

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame:** … still stands there

**YYH gang: **WHAT?!

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame:** I like cheese…

#7

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame:** I think I'll go to pink! changes to pink Tada!

**Hiei:** shoots himself

(**ZZF:** Sorry for all those Hiei fans out there. It might happen if his Darkness flame _did_ do that.)

#8

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame:** I like dog food! eats a BIG-ASS bag of dry dog food

#9

**Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame:** Dude, I'm a dude!

-&-&-&-

**ZZF:** That's it! I hope you liked it!


	40. MR IWAMOTO

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Sorry for yet ANOTHER long update time. I've been going to a new school because my dad was being an asshole and kicked me out of the house.

**Kuwabara:** Awww! Poor ZZF-san!

**YYH gang:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yusuke:** Great. He went to the dark side.

**Kuwabara:** Hey! He's been very hard on her! He literally cleaned out her room, for god's sake!

**ZZF:** ... You're a stalker, you know that, Kuwabara, right?

**Kuwabara:** What do you mean?

**ZZF:** I haven't told ANY of you guys yet!

**Kuwabara:** ... Oh... was that supposed to be a surprise?

**ZZF:** ...

**Kuwabara:** What? Was it something I said? Why aren't you talking to me?

**ZZF:** Can we just hurry up to the reviews?

_Black vs. White-san said, _"LMAO!! SO F'ING FUNNY! Update soon!" _Psyco Anime Luver-san said, _"AWESOME! But for some reason I don't know what 2, 3, and 4 are..." Well, I updated it. So anyone else who saw it, my bad, I fixed it. _LazyAndTiredOfYou101-san said, _"Yay you updated... about 3 months later, but it's better than not updating at all, that was hilarious XD... Birthday was in October :D YAYAYA I take that update as a birthday gift :p." Well, LazyAndTiredOfYou101-san, HAPPY FREAKIN' LATE BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Japanese Angel-san said,_ "ah ha ha ha! Down with cheese! Lol I love this one! I'm glad you were able to updadte. You just made my day. Maybe my school day will be a happy one today. Yays! Thank you!" Well, I always aim to please, no matter HOW wrong that sounds!_ Then, Japanese Angel-san said, _"Ah ha ha ha! Down with cheese! Lol. I love this one! I'm gald you were able to update. You just made my day. Maybe my school day will be a happy one today. Yays! Thank you!" No prob, JA-san! Ok. The person I'm going to do today is (checks to-do list) Mr. Iwamoto!

-&-&-&-

#1

**Mr. Iwamoto: ** (doesn't take the things to try to pin Yusuke for stealing)

#2

**Mr. Iwamoto: **(doesn't consider Yusuke as scum)

#3

**Mr. Iwamoto:** (let's Yusuke get away with everything)

#4

**Mr. Iwamoto:** (doesn't get in the way)

#5

**Mr. Iwamoto:** (plays hopscotch)

#6

**Mr. Iwamoto:** (runs up to Yusuke and gives him a hug) FRIEND!!!!!!!

#7

**Mr. Iwamoto: **(talking about himself) ET is an alien, and he is kinda spacy!

#8

**Mr. Iwamoto:** (singing) So if we'd all come together, we'd know what to do! We'd all come together just to sing, we love you! So if we'd all come together, we'd know what to do! We'd all come together just for you!

#9

**Mr. Iwamoto:** Yusuke! You don't have to go to school today! In fact, take the rest of the school year off! You deserve it!

-&-&-&-

**ZZF:** Yay! Nother chapter! I'll probably add more chapters by next week. I have spring break coming up!!! Yay!!!!

**Yusuke:** (feeling betrayed)

**ZZF:** What's wrong, Urameshi?

**Yusuke:** Kuwabara went to the dark side!

**Kuwabra:** (comes in dressed up like ZZF) Hi, guys! Wanna join? We have cookies!

**YYH gang:** (stunned)

**Kuwabara:** What?

**YYH gang:** (faints)

**ZZF:** Uh... well, until next time!!!!


	41. ITSUKI

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Hey, everyone!

**Everyone but the YYH gang:** Hey!

**ZZF:** Yo, ForgottenKaze-san, weather you taking all afternoon to read the last chapter is a good thing or not, but I'll just take it as a good thing. Japanese Angel-san, Iwamoto is, in fact, in the closet, and you're in the closet with him!!! Lol! Just joking! And I know, I prove a LOT of things. And Psyco Anime Luver-san, awesome is an understatement in the world of comedy. And speaking of comedy, I went to see the Broadway Musical of (du du du du!) Monty Python And The Holy Grail!!!! And going back to JA-san's review, Sir Lancelot was in deed gay. He went threw this BIG ASS speech to the dude who likes to sing's father, and then at the end, the dad said, "Oh, my god, you're gay!" And then the son totally fell in love with him! And I also want to be the Lady of the Lake if I can. Well, anywho, I'm doing Itsuki like ForgottenKaze-san said. Enjoy! Also, I don't own Spamalot, the songs "Anything you can do, I can do better," "Build Me Up, Buttercup," or "My Hands are Bananas," all that could be found on youtube.

-&-&-&-

#1

**Itsuki:** (dying and releasing the Demon World)

#2

**Itsuki:** (signing up for Sir Lancelot in the Spamalot try outs and getting it)

#3

**Itsuki:** (walks out on stage during opening night at the beginning and hugging Sir Galahad instead of putting a hand on his shoulder)

#4

**Iwamoto:** (playing the singing son) Cuzhe is G-A-Y-M-C-A!!!!

**Itsuki:** I'm gay! Ok!

#5

**Itsuki: **(marring the singing son)

#6

**Itsuki:** Anything you can do, I can do better!

#7

**Itsuki:** Why do you build me up, build me up buttercup baby?

#8

**Itsuki:** My hands are bananas!

#9

**Itsuki:** (marries Brittany Spears)

-&-&-&-

**ZZF:** Now I'm getting back in the swing of things, here, baby! W00T! (dances around)

**Yusuke:** Gr-r-r-r-reat.

**ZZF:** See yalls next time!


	42. KIDO

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Okay! I'm back, and it's spring break! (does a break dance)

**YYH gang:** Great... now we got to deal with her for TEN DAYS!!!!!

**ZZF:** Hey, I'm going to be busy with my aunt who's coming from Australia!!! And I haven't seen her since about 2001!!! break dances some more Now for the reviews!

_ForgottenKaze-san said, _"It's sort of a good thing that I wasted an afternoon... Somehow... How about Kaitou, Kido, or Yana? Update soon!" I'll probably get to them within the next few chapters, but definitely before the closing sixty-first chapter of this thing.

_Xiassen-san said, _"OMG, that's so funny! I'm listening to Build Me Up Buttercup right now!!! Sorry for the spazzyness, but it was really funny." Hey, don't worry. I had a _lot _of chocolate eggs today from my German class, and I went to geometry all smiling. If I go to geometry smiling, there _must _be something wrong with me.

_Then, Xiassen-san said, _"Can you do Kuronue next? I'm a total fangirl for him..." Now, who was he again? I totally forgot. Probably somewhere in the middle of ForgottenKaze-san's thing I'll do him if you remind me who he was.

_Then, kurama4everlove-san said, _"Pretty nice and funny and when I drink 100Plus I almost spit it out!" Now, if you almost spit something out, STOP DRINKING IT!!!!!!!! IT'S BAD FOR YOU!!!! IF YOU CONTINUE, YOU'RE COMPUTER WILL BLOW UP AND YOU WILL DIE!!! Lol, just joking!

_Then, good old JA-san said, _"Yay! Another one! So happy! Hey, if you haven't already, you should do Kuromomotaro. He was the guy who changed into the monkey, bird, and wolf. If you could, that would be urber awesome! Ja ne!" You mean that guy with the spaded balls that made him change?

_Then I got this really random review from Xarielll07-san, which read:_ "eye twitches Wow, I don't have time to read all the chapters or reviews for that matter. 269!!? (including this one) I only have 7 on one and 1 on my other. crys then sucks it up Hilarious so far! Keep it up! (And Kayko isn't spelled that way. It is spelled Keiko. I look it up in the manga) but whatever. (makes little 'checks' in all the boxes with the add author/story to list) Ok, now what to do? (pause) (quietly) I don't know what to do. loudly I don't know what to do!! (has nervous breakdown runs around room for minutes until collapsing beside computer wakes up and finds the next chapter button has been pressed) O...new story... good luck with... (eats candy corn & butterscotch crumpet with peanut butter).. With the writing (takes another bite).. Thing... Byebye! (pushes submit button on review page)" Ok, People. Review to some of Xarielll07-san's stories. Or at least read it. And Xarielll07-san, if you look on the YYH homepage, you'll see that her name is spelled Kayko. Now, I had this argument before, as you probably saw, and I don't really want to get in a fight with you, so I'm just going to say that you can spell it Keiko, and I'll spell it Kayko, k?

**YYH gang:** GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!

**ZZF:** Okay! Okay! Jeesh!

_Then, Xarielll07-san said, _"laughs You stole Hiei's word! O! I'm gonna tell! (runs to tell then gets hiton the head by) me- (knocked out laughs then hits submit button)"

**Yusuke:** Weird, isn't (s)he?

**ZZF:** hisses Shut up! to readers Man, you better get on good terms with , Xarielll07-san! And here's another review from him/her!

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout the flames... I'd never flame anybody, besides most the stories I've read are really good, and if I don't like/understand it, I don't review it. Simple. Them people have some nerve to flame one of my favorite authors! (glares at flamers) Oh, sorry, I overreact sometimes... laughs nervously Ok, back to reading... I plan to review to most of the upcoming chapters. I want to be in the Popcorn Club! (hands her buckets upon buckets of popcorn and cookies) PLEASE!" Okay, Xarielll07-san, you're in the Popcorn Club with... goes to check who else was in the Popcorn Club

**Yusuke:** You forgot, didn't you?

**ZZF:** ... Yeah. (sighs, then perks up) Then EVERYONE is in the Popcorn Club now! (uses the popcorn from Xarielll07-san and everyone is happy)

**Hiei:** ... Hn.

**Kurama:** Yes. Very.

**Hiei:** Let's continue, like that one time when she was pumited with cookies by Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san did back in chapter 30. (**A/N:** If that's not your name anymore, I'M SORRY!!!)

**Kurama:** Yes.

_Xarielll07-san, again, said, _"Yay, Yusuke's dead! Kuwabara's ugly! Hiei's shot! dodges Hiei's sword Kurama's so nice and smart grabs him and runs away Oh, and good chapters, keep it up!"

**Kurama:** (disappears)

**Hiei:** ... (blinks)

**Kuwabara:** Where's she?

**Hiei:**... who?

**Kuwabara:** Xarielll07-san! She said I was ugly!

**Hiei:** You stay here and finish the reviews.

**Kuwabara:** What?

**Hiei:** (disappears)

**Kuwabara:** Damn!

_Xarielll07-san said, _"Make Kuwabara die! That's all I have to say..."

**Kuwabara:** Damn! That's it!!!!

**Jin:** ? I'll take it from here!

_Xarielll07-san said, _"I knew but had a soft side... (laughs) how many reviews does this make by me? I dunno, bye bye!", "I have nothing to say, so I wrote that I don't have anything to say.", _and_ "OMG!! Wait til I tell my friend you shot Hiei! OMG, OMG!! Wait! What if... never mind... forget it... what was I talking about. Oh, I feel sorry for Hiei and my friend. Oh well, I have to stop reviewing cuz my sis wants to get on the computer and we only have one. It totally sucks! But I gotta live with it. Bye bye! I'll be back later (during daylight; it's after midnight now) to R&R!" Now, Xarielll07-san, I thought that you shot Hiei. Well, I don't know. Back to the popcorn!!! (flys away)

-&-&-&-

#1

**Kido:** (reaches inside of his shirt, and pulls out a bra) Ta da!!!

#2

**Kido:** (doing the same trick, but this time with a shadow)

#3

**Kido:** (sends out a shadow to Yusuke and makes him do a tap dance)

#4

**Kido:** (makes Yusuke take off Kayko's bra)

#5

**Kido:** (reading either the tenth or eleventh Cirque Du Freak series where this one guy's head gets chopped off and regrows) I wonder if I can do that... (does that and dies)

#6

**Kido:** (in a cooking show) You take 1 cup of panies meat and a half cup of piss doodles...

**People watching the cooking show:** (totally getting the wrong idea) Ewww!!!!!

#7

**Kido:** (trying to understand checkers) (makes the biggest mistakes ever) (moves his last piece into a really bad spot) Checkmate!

#8

**Kido:** Can you hear me now?

#9

**Kido:** (sing the Little Bunny Fufu song) Little Bunny Fufu went hopping threw the forest!

-&-&-&-

**ZZF:** My aunt is here! My aunt is here! My aunt is here! My aunt is here! My aunt is here! My aunt is here! My aunt is here! My aunt is here! My aunt is here! My aunt is--

**YYH gang:** WE GET THE IDEA!!!!!!!


	43. KAITOU

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** (looking at her email) Man, only ONE person reviewed since the last chapter! And it was by LazyAndTiredOfYou101-san saying nice update and that she got her internet back, asking herself if she is anti-social or not (not that I appreciate the review, LazyAndTiredOfYou101-san)! Man, this reminds me of chapter two!!!

-Flashback-

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen: **(sniffing) I... if no one reviews this story, I... I'm going to cry... **Yusuke:** No! No, don't do that! Please don't cry!

**ZZF:** It all depends on... on the readers, and they don't care about me! (begins crying)

-End Flashback-

**ZZF:** (curled up)

**Hiei:** Man, why do we always end up doing this? (waits a minute) Kurama? (looks around before remembering that Xarielll07-san stole him) Damn!

**KNOW YOUR STARS: KAITOU**

Kaitou sat in the seat and looked around.

"Kaitou…" the voice said. "Failed an exam by negative six thousand, eight hundred and fifty-four points."

"No, I did not!" Kaitou argued. "You can't get a – 6854 on an exam that consists of points from zero to 100!"

"Kaitou… came in second to Kurama again!"

"No, I did not! Well, I did, but I will be on top once again!"

"Kaitou… thinks studding is for jerks."

"No I don't! Studying makes people smart!"

"And jerks."

"Oh, come on! I study all the time and I'm not a jerk!"

"Kaitou… clamed that he is a jerk."

"No I did not! You don't have any proof that I said that!"

"Oh, yeah? Then what's this?"

A TV wheeled itself out onto the stage and clicked on. On there was Mitsunari trying to pose as Kaitou.

"I'm Kaitou and I'm a jerk cuz I study too much."

"Can you deflate that, you jerk?"

"That's Mitsunari trying to act like me!"

"Sure it is, Jerk-boy!"

"It IS true!"

"Kaitou… picks his nose and eats his buggers."

"No I do not!"

The TV goes on again and shoes Mitsunari as Kaitou picking his nose and pretending to eat it.

"That's not me!"

"Kaitou… farts and blames it on his dog."

"I don't even _have_ a dog!"

"Sure ya don't, Jerk-Bugger-Boy."

"I don't! Hey! Come down here and face me!"

-&-&-&-

**ZZF:** (reading over the first two chapters) Man, you would not _believe_ how right now is like it. Now, review!!!! Please!!!!


	44. SNIPER

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Yay! Reviews!

_XxJaGgEdxX__-san said, _"I read chapter, one, and this seems a lot like what runs through my head all the time. well... I also have a severe case of ADHD...okay buh bai now." Yeah. I love being hyper.

_Then, __Xiassen__-san said, _"hehehe...I'd love to see his face right now. BTW, Kuronue is from the movie, YYH: Poltergeist Report, he was pretty much Youko Kurama's best friend before he died. since he really doesn't show up much, people have their own opinions about his personality, but if you go to look up jp3183,he has the movie.(btw, does anyone know where to find the English dubbing of it?)" Sorry. I don't know anything about what you asked for, but I love the movie:D!

_Finally, __Black vs. White__-san said, _"Don't cry, we all love you! hugs ZZF We love you and the words you type on your beloved keyboard. Update Soon and remember, We all Love you! Your #1 fan, Black vs. White P.S. I'm sorry I didn't review Chapter 42. SO SORRY! cries" Lol! Gotcha! But I'm still gonna get you! Lol!

_Next, __Xiassen__-san said, _"I say cinnamon all the time.--.i can even spell it better than cinnamon..i think he's Irish like his hairr could get any more screwed with, IT DEFIES MORE LAWS THAN HIEI'S!! Although I could see him doing #3.(BACK WITH TOUYA AND JIN: Jin: We! Touya:--;)" Yeah, well, for which chapter, the one you reviewed for or what?

_Then, __Xarielll07__-san said, _"Yay, I'm random!! Kurama is mine and will always be mine! ... Well, lets see, after i read the chapters I: laughed insanely, got wierd looks by people at my house, laughed insanely, hugged kurama, laughed insanely, ate chocolate, then laughed insanely again. Oh, and Hiei? Kurama says "Hi" (becomes very serious) And ZZF... all insanity aside, you are a really good writer... and I enjoy reading your chapters, keep it up - ok, insanity back. Have a good day!! (waves bye)"

**Hiei:** BRING KURAMA BACK RIGHT NOW!

**ZZF:** HIEI! SHUT UP!

**Hiei:** (shuts up)

**ZZF:** Better. Now, Xarielll07-san, you're starting to sound like my aunt, and that is really freaky. And random. But thanks for the compliment!

_Then (s)he said again,_ "I shot Hiei? (looks back at reviews) OMG! I made a typo!! i meant to say he was hot. (next to kurama, anyway) My bad... for the confusion. Wait,... (looks at story about Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness flame) You said he shot himself.. so did I make a typo or are we both confused? But, besides, if I ever shot Hiei, my friend would kill me -.-; and probably Kurama too and then he'd leave me so I would never shot anybody... except kuwabara. (remembers what kuwabara said) Come on Kuwabara! Bring it on!! You are going down!! Prepare to die when I review next! cuz I am nice enough to allow your input But still... prepare to die! P.s Yeah, and I am a girl so you stop with the '(s)he' stuff cuz I know how frustrating that could be and then its easy to make typos and stuff. so bye, bye til next time!"

**Kuwabara:** Alright! No quarter asked, no quarter given!

**Yusuke:** Can I have a quarter?

**Kuwabara:** Okay. (hands Yusuke a quarter) There you go!

**Yusuke:** Thanks. (Walks away)

**Kuwabara:** (realizing what he did) HEY!

**ZZF:** Well, there you go. There's your response from a baka kuso. And, roughly translated from Japanese, that's a shitty idiot.

**Kuwabara:** (tries to sneak up on ZZF)

**ZZF:** (punches Kuwabara in the face)

_Then, __KittyKat12567__-san said, _"Don't worry, people care, I care! It's so funny!" Thanks, KittyKat12567-san!

_Then, (s)he said again, _"HEY!! YUSUKE AND KUWABARA ARE SOO MEAN! I LUV KURAMA !! #$! NICE CHAP" I got one thing to say: You just realized that?

_Then (s)he said yet again, _"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OMG!! THAT WAS LIKE SOO FUNNY! hahahahahahAHAHAH! OMG! DUDE THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME BUT I DIDNT LIKE IT WHEN IN BOTANS EPISODE SHE SAID KURAMA SUCKED!! THAT TICKED ME OFF! OTHERWISE GREAT STORY!" Thanks!

_Next, __Psyco Anime Luver__-san said, _"Me likes it." Yet another fragmented sentence from the great and powerful Psyco Anime Luver-san! (Sorry, but I just wanted to say that!)

_Then she said, _"The comedy in the chapter makes me smile." That's my job!

_Then __Psyco Anime Luver__-san said the same thing that she said in her first review mentioned above, and __Japanese Angel__-san said, _"... it's official...Kaitou scares the piss outta me...lol" No comment.

_And she says again,_ "ROFL! Checkmate biznatch! Oh, and yes, the guy with the spades...(thinks) Actually, those were upside down, black peaches...since his name means Black Peach Man/Boy (shrugs) He likes to chew his gum..." Yeah, well I've never heard of him. Now, for the next victim... (pulls name out of giant hat and reads the name) Sniper!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

#1

**Sniper:** (can't hit a tree that's 5 inches away)

#2

**Sniper:** (can't ride a tricycle)

#3

**Sniper: **(can't transfer his energy into a sloth)

#4

**Sniper:** (trying to ride a bicycle and keeps on falling)

#5

**Sniper:** (tries to kill the person in the mirror)

#6

**Seaman:** Hey, Sniper, why did the blonde have a mirror full of holes?

**Sniper:** I don't know, why?

**Seaman:** Because she tried to kill herself! (Falls out laughing)

**Sniper:** (not getting it) (**ZZF:** Sorry for all those blondes. I'm a blonde as well, so please don't get mad!)

#7

**Sniper:** I can't... do... anything! (Dies)

#8

**Sniper: **You're going down, Urameshi!

**Yusuke:** (sweatdrop)

**Sniper:** (fires and it flies fifty feet over his head)

#9

**Sniper:** (tires again, but it flies in the other direction from Yusuke)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **ZZF:** There! 44 chapters done! A possible 19 more to go! Later!


	45. SEAMAN

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** (screams)

**YYH gang:** (comes running in)

**Yusuke:** Did you get another flame?

**Jin:** Tell me! I'll beet the shit out of them!

**Hiei:** Uh... (points at fallen mirror)

**YYH gang:** ...?

**Yukina: **Uh, ZZF-san? Would you mind telling us what is going on?

**ZZF:** I'm... I'm... I'm...

**YYH Gang: **Yes?

**ZZF:** I'm... I'm... I'm...

**Yusuke:** GET ON WITH IT!!!

**ZZF:** I'M TURNING INTO A BRUNETTE!

**YYH gang:** (faints)

**ZZF:** I... I need Kelly... (calls up cousin) Yo, Figs, I need you to do this next chapter.

**Figurelogics:** (comes over) Okay. Let me deal with this. Oh, ZZF, I brought you some sympathy food. (hands bag of chocolate, ice cream, orange tic-tacs, soda, and a bunch of other things)

**ZZF:** Thanks... thanks cuz... (starts chowing down of the food)

**FL:** And I bought some broccoli and cheese and chick nugs for later.

**ZZF:** (eats ice cream and nods)

**FL:** (looks at her cousin and sighs) Now, the reviews. But before, I have something to tell Xarielll07-san first: Bara No Namida Ni Gekko-san was using Kurama and Hiei for her helpers back in Chapter 32, so you better return him back to her. (Sorry if that's not your name anymore). Now, ForgottenKaze-san said, "Me likes! ... Do the rest of the C.B. gang! Update!" and Xarielll07-san said, "Muahahaha! Never! Kurama is mine! But look.. he's happy... Kurama- -is tied to a spinny chair and spinning wildly- "We!!" Aww, look he's having fun! Don't worry about him, he's fine But how do I sound like your aunt? Is that bad? But whatever, I is, what I is. Me no care what anyone says, I do what I want. And I want to be insane, random and anything in those categorizes and I have succeeded! Oh, and by the way, here's a gift from me to kuwabaka. -punches Kuwabaka into the imaginary day of february 31st!- Ha! Take that! -blows razberry- Bye, ZZF! Thanks for the new chapter! See ya on the next one! Excellent chappie like usual! Kurama- -has finally stopped spinning, eyes are little swirlies- -talking like a sixyearold- Haha... bye, bye...-waves goodbye-"

Black vs. White-san said, "LOL! So FUNNY! (hides in corner) I'm a ninja. You can't see me!" Oh, yes we can!

**YYH gang:** (Gangs up on BvW-san) WE SEE YOU!!!! (runs and hides)

**FL:** Okay, okay, back on track. Psyco Anime Luver-san said, "Fragmented sentences just work well with my reviews. I don't think I've ever written a review longer than four sentences really. But anyway, me likes the chapter." (Counts sentences) You're right! Now, suzsan-san said, "YOUR STORY IS REALLY REALLY REALLY GREAT AND FUNNY!" I'll be sure to tell her that, she said, "YOUR (SNIF) IS GREAT (STARTS CRYING REALLY LOUD)" Um... do you always talk in caps lock? Oh, well. Then she said, "AMEN TO YUSUKE AND KUWABARA BEING IDIOTS" I know. They're so stupid. Well, anyway, Ariana Miyuki-san was supposed to do this chapter, but she couldn't get to it for reasons her dad made. And today's episode was brought by letter 7!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH, Barney, Sailor Moon, The Bumblebee Song, my cus's story, or Ariana Miyuki-san.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

#1

**Seaman:** gets on boat with the others of his group and throws up all over them

#2

**Seaman:** FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT! WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT!

#3

**Seaman:** Barney is a dinosaur, apart of our imagination!

#4

**Seaman:** Sweet little bumblebee! I know what you want from me!

#5

**Seaman:** I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!

#6

**Seaman:** You're thinking that I'm just a pretty blonde. In my case, what you see is definitely not what you get. Sailor V is for victory! I'm Sailor Venus!

#7

**YYH gang:** (walks into a library where Seaman was)

**Seaman:** (looking up porn)

#8

**Seaman:** (running around in a tu-tu)

#9

**Seaman:** (trying to get a date with Hiei, who is currently being owned by Ariana Miyuki-san)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**FL:** Come on, Ciara! Get up! You were mentioned in the next chapter of Whose Line YYH by Ariana Miyuki-san!

**ZZF:** (snaps out of thing) Really? (goes to look) YAY!!!!

**Hiei:** Ari!!!!!

**FL:** (smiles and walks away)


	46. MITSUNARI

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** (still in shock because of changing hair)

**Yusuke:** What are we going to do with her?

**Kuwabara:** We already used her look alike machine when she got her first flame... now what?

**Yusuke:** Well, can't we use that guy... what was his name... that guy that could turn into anyone... Crap, I forget his name...

**Kuwabara:** I think it was Murota.

**Yusuke: **No, that was that wimp who could read minds. He and his stupid dream of a boxer. (spits) What about Rinku?

**Kuwabara:** Yo-yo kid. Kuro Momotaro?

**Yusuke:** No, he was on Team Uratogi, remember?

**Kuwabara:** Oh, yeah. Um...

**Kurama:** (checking ZZF's reviews) Mitsunari.

**Yusuke and Kuwabara:** What?

**Kurama:** The name is Mitsunari. That's the name. (sighs)

**Yusuke: **Are you sure, Kurama?

**Kurama:** Yep. His teammates were Kido and Kaitou, and he loved picking on pea-brain over there. (points at Kuwabara)

**Kuwabara:** Hey!

**Kurama:** (shrugs)

**Yusuke:** Hey! Since when did you call Kuwabara "pea-brain"?

**Kuwabara:** Yeah! You never call me anything but "Kuwabara".

**Kurama:** (looks around nervously) What... what do you mean?

**Yusuke:** You know what we mean!

**Botan:** (sneaks up behind Kurama and then swings her oar at Kurama's head)

**Kurama:** (changes back into Mitsunari)

**Yusuke:** Alright. We solved it.

**Kuwabara:** So, what does ZZF's reviews say, Mitsunari?

**Mitsunari:** Well, Psyco Anime Luver-san said, "I's almost feel bad for Seaman. Almost. Anywhatzit, me likes it." Then we got a new person who calls themself Youko1776-san. S/he said, "OMG!! You have to update!!" Then ForgottenKaze-san said, "Pretty good. But it's harder to imagine this one than the other ones... Update soon!"

**ZZF: **IT'S MY COUSIN'S FIRST TRY!!!!!!!!

**Mitsunari:** Calm down! (touches Kuwabara) Look at me, I'm a big, fat idiot!

**ZZF:** (back in little world)

**Kuwabara:** Hey!

**Yusuke:** Alright. Let's get on with the show. We're doing you, today, Mitsunari.

-&-&-&-

#1

**Mitsunari:** (not making fun of Kuwabara)

#2

**Mitsunari:** (in a Tic-Tac commercial) Tic-Tacs! Fun filled candy mints that are good for your mouth!

#3

**Mitsunari:** (trying out for Juliet in "Romeo and Juliet")

#4

**Mitsunari:** (playing with Barbie dolls) Like, oh-mi-god! You look, like, so sweet in that superly-awesome pink dress!

#5

**Kido:** (comes in to find Mitsunari watching tv) What's on? Anything good?

**Mitsunari:** Shush! It's Code Lyoko! I, like, totally love Jeremy! He is so totally smart! And Ulrich! He's a total hunk! And where does Aelita get her hair done? I so want to look like her!

#6

**Mitsunari:** (singing really loudly) BOB THE BUILDER! CAN WE FIX IT?

#7

**Mitsunari:** Yo, I got a new boyfriend! He's called Bob the Breeder! (**ZZF:** That's one of my aunt's boyfriends!)

#8

**Mitsunari:** (dressing up as Barbie for Halloween)

#9

**Mitsunari:** Hey, look guys! I can talk without moving my lips! (puts hand over mouth) I'm Kuwabara, and I'm a lazy-ass waste of space!

-&-&-&-

**Yusuke:** Yo, I liked that last one. It's so true!

**Kuwabara:** Hey!

**Mitsunari:** Yeah. I loved it. I got it off of Jeff Dunham.

**Yusuke:** Well, we'll that's it. Later.


	47. Kuro Momotaro

**Yusuke:** How's the reviews, Mitsunari?

**Kuwabara:** Yeah? I want to know.

**Mitsunari:** Well she's still alive, I can tell you that.

**Yusuke and Kuwabara:** MITSUNARI!

**Mitsunari:** Okay, okay. ForgottenKaze-san said, "I think most people know him as Yanagisawa or Yana Update soon! Oh yeah, about the blond-to-brunette-thing. That's kinda happening to my human hair ! (My usual hair is white) I don't really know what its about, but you're not alone!"

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen: **BUT THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE BLONDE MOMENTS ANYMORE!!!!!! (cries in corner)

**Ariana Miyuki****-san:** GET OUT OF IT, SERVANT OF FOAMY!

**Hiei:** Um, Ari, that's you.

**Ariana Miyuki****-san:** Oh, yeah! (smiles at mistake)

**Mitsunari:** Yeah, well, Japanese Angel-san said, "Whe! Updated! I love this one! I had to giggle at the oh-mi-god part. (sniggers) Very nice."

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** REVIEW TIMES!!!! Black vs. White-san said, "OMG FUNNY! I can't wait for the next chappie! UPDATE SOON OR I'LL DIE! dies See what'll happen if you don't update!!" Um... if you die, then how did you write that last part of your review, and wasn't the last part a question?

**YYH gang:** (stares, then blinks in unison)

**ZZF:** (sticks out tongue and runs away)

**YYH gang:** Okay... onto the chapter.

* * *

#1

**Kuro Momotaro:** plays pool and dies

#2

**Kuro Momotaro: **hangs out with me some and gets addicted to Kingdom Hearts

#3

**Kuro Momotaro: **I love Kingdom Hearts so much! It's so manly. goes to an anime con dressed up as Naminé

#4

**Kuro Momotaro: **I have a gay boyfriend!

#5

**Kuro Momotaro: **starts singing Love is in the air! Every site and every sound!

#6

**Yusuke:** I'm sorry I hate you.

**Kuro Momotaro: **It's okay. I'm sorry I had sex with all of your fangirls.

**Kuwabara:** What fangirls?

#7

**Kuro Momotaro: **takes a quiz to see which YYH character he is Woot! I'm Riku!

**Mitsunari**:Um... this says that you're Yusuke.

**Kuro Momotaro:** No! It can't be! dies

#8

**Kuro Momotaro: **at an anime-con dressed up as himself

#9

**Kuro Momotaro:** Duh! Oh! Donuts! Turtles and stop signs!

* * *

**ZZF:** Sorry for not updating recently! I've been busy playing Kingdom Hearts recently. Really great. Loves it. And I haven't died. Got it memorized? 


	48. Mr Takanaka

**ZZF:** Okay. Because Black vs. White-san promised me a bag of pocky, I'll do this... whatever "pocky" is. And today, I will be doing... (looks at long list of people that I still need to do) Mr. Takanaka because he's the last supporting character I have to do. If this is bad, don't blame me because the Yu Yu Hakusho website is being a bitch.

* * *

#1

**Mr. Takanaka:** I'm a bitch.

**Yusuke:** That's good. To who?

**Mr. Takanaka:** To ZZF.

#2

**Mr. Takanaka:** Yusuke makes me want to punch baby seals.

#3

**Mr. Takanaka:** I hate girls and their obsession with chick flicks. goes out with a guy to see a chick flick

#4

**Mr. Takanaka:** sings "In the Dark Of The Night" song form Anastasia

#5

**Mr. Takanaka:** How does this poem sound for Botan? "Roses are red, violets are blue, my feet smell, and so do you."

**Yusuke:** Um... excuse me, I'm going to go punch some babies.

#6

**Mr. Takanaka:** steals Kurama's red cloths and bleaches them so they turn out to be pink and wears them

#7

**Mr. Takanaka:** Yusuke, I am your father, and I'm telling you to be in school every day!

**Yusuke:** You... you mean that... I'm Yusuke... _Takanaka_?

**Mr. Takanaka:** Yep! You are my son!

**Yusuke:** dies

#8

**Mr. Takanaka:** goes to an anime con dressed up as himself

#9

**Mr. Takanaka:** dresses up like Yusuke That Yusuke is an imposter!

**Crowd:** Get him! Kill him! Rape him!

* * *

**ZZF:** Okay. I have about 16 chapters left in this story. TT But don't worry. I'm thinking about doing the same thing for Kingdom Hearts original characters. Which is like the Organization, Ansem, Riku, Kairi, and Sora. So, that'll be a shortie. Only 17 chapter. Too bad, I'm going to do it anyway just because it's fun. 


	49. Jyaki

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** Okay, Aja-Armani-san. I could try to do one of Kuronue. But that'll have to be at the end. If I don't do it, please don't feel sad. I seen the movie, and how many others are out there? Thanks to Black vs. White-san for telling me what Pocky is! munches on the pocky that (s)he gave me Psyco anime luver-san said, "Me likes the last 2" I want to see them. Now for this chapter, I'm going to do... Jyaki. And be warned: I'm mad, so don't expect this to be overly good, kk?

* * *

#1

**Jyaki:** (goes inside people and plays matchmaker)

#2

**Jyaki:** (looks around nervously) Good, I'm all alone. (let's down his image shield that no one knew about and he turns out to be Cupid)

#3

**Jyaki: **(lights millions of vanilla candles so the whole world smells like vanilla)

#4

**Jyaki:** (poses in front of a mirror) Hey, girl. Name's Jyaki. No, no, no, that's not right. (poses again) Whazzup?

#5

**Jyaki:** (goes to a bar and tries to dance the to the Cotton Eye Joe song, but he keeps getting stepped on)

#6

**Jyaki:** (gets up on the speakers and dances to the Cha Cha Slide and falls off)

#7

**Jyaki:** WHY DO I KEEP GETTING HURT?!

**ZZF:** BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! hurts Jyaki again

#8

**Jyaki:** (gets pieces of chalk at it and dies of a concision)

#9

**Jyaki:** (gets but raped by a cat)

* * *

**ZZF:** checks stats YAY 13,893 HITS TO THIS!! So awesome! And I won't be updating Yu Yu Hakusho and the Holy Grail any time soon cuz I lost the script. Sorry! Please don't kill me!


	50. Chapter 50

**ZZF:** I am SO sorry for not updating in over 5 months because of work and my computer crashing, loosing all of my documents. If you want me to continue, please vote in the poll on my profile. I'll try to get the new chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for not hating me.


	51. GENBU

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** (glances at the date on the calender, then flips it back and keeps on doing this)

**Zero-Zero-Fourteen:** (glances at the date on the calender, then flips it back and keeps on doing this)

**Yusuke:** What are you doing?

**ZZF:** I just realized something…

**Kuwabara:** What?

**ZZF:** THIS STORY HAS TAKEN UP PRETTY MUCH ALL OF MY HIGH SCHOOL CARREAR!

**YYH gang: **(Dramatic gasp)

**ZZF:** And that I'm going to be getting my driver's license this upcoming Monday.

**Koenma:** (finally stopped screaming about Burger King from the second chapter) Don't you have to be 17 to get your driver's license?

**ZZF:** (death glare)

**Koenma:** (sweat drop) What?

**ZZF:** I… turned… 17… LAST MONTH!!

**Koenma:** Well… umm…

**ZZF:** And you didn't get me a birthday present!

**Koenma:** I'm sorry, your highness!

**ZZF:** You better be!

**Kuwabara:** (whispering) Hey, Yusuke, what did we get her for her birthday again?

**Yusuke:** (also whispering) I thought you got it!

**ZZF:** NOBODY GOT IT!! (runs away crying)

**Specialty Kudos:** This section goes out to all the fans that still are waiting for this chapter, even after 5 months of nothing. I'm so sorry!! And also for the 3 people who voted yes on my poll. I love you guys.

**No Reviews Mean: Y**ou've pretty much given up on me and that'll tell me to put complete on here and have it done with. It'll be easier for all of us if that's what you think. Ok? TTYL.

* * *

#1

**Hiei:** Hey, Genbu, could you run out to get the mail?

**Genbu:** Sure! (goes out to get the mail)

**Hiei:** ("accidentally" locks the door to leave Genbu out in the rain)

#2

**Kuwabara:** Are you related to Graveler from Pokemon?

**Genbu:** (kills Kuwabara)

#3

**Yusuke:** Are you dating Risho?

**Genbu:** (dies of shock)

#4

**Koenma:** (fills his room with Mountain Dew)

#5

**Kurama:** (covers him with _Touch of Rose_ lotion while he sleeps)

#6

**Kuwabara and Yusuke: **(following him) Sling us a web you're the spider man!

**Genbu:** I'M NOT SPIDER MAN!!

#7

**Genbu: **(singing the Spider pig song)

#8

**Botan:** (in a library) GENBU! (slap) HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT PORN LIKE THAT!!

#9

**Koenma: **Hey Larxene.

* * *

**ZZF:** Yeah. So, I'm a geek. So what. I've updated. Please review if you want me to continue. Kinda sounds like the first chapter, doesn't it? And we have 13 more chapters to go through. I'm not doing a few of the other characters because I feel kinda lazy and I forgot what they were like. Sorry!


End file.
